Dis lui oui
by Alfa
Summary: On aimerait tous avoir une vie simple, sans blessures douloureuses à cacher. On aimerait tous apprendre de nos erreurs pour grandir mais par dessus tout, on voudrait savoir quand est-ce qu'on atteint le Point de Rupture, qu'on ne peut plus faire demi tour
1. Rupture ?

_Oui je récidive encore et publie à nouveau ici. Je vais peut être finir par me faire une petite place qui sait ? Je vous le dit d'avance, vous n'avez pas fini de me voir (oui moi aussi ça me désole mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous oblige pas à lire si vous n'aimez pas)._

**Genre :** Romance sans vraiment l'être, drama sans vraiment l'être non plus alors on va dire un peu des deux, beaucoup de mélancolie et un brin d'espoir.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto. De toute manière ceux qui me connaissent vous le diront, le dessin et moi ça fait dix-huit.

C'est un os sans en être un. Lisez comme tel, lisez comme un début d'histoire, les deux iront. Une suite pas tout à fait suite en préparation, tout ça à cause d'une chanson, _Dis lui oui_ (ceci explique cela) de Bénabar, qui m'a donné plusieurs pistes de réflexion sur la façon dont on vit une rupture. Cette partie n'est pas vraiment marrante, la seconde le sera plus (et plus ooc aussi). J'espère ne pas avoir trop décalé les personnages de leurs caractères. Et pour ceux qui en lisant diront que Sakura n'est pas amoureuse de Naruto, je dirais que c'est une nuance d'interprétation possible, certains sous-entendus permettant à mon avis, cette vision.

_Dernière précision scénaristique :_ Plus d'Akatsuki. Sasuke a tué Itachi et Naruto l'a ramené – après un bon bastonnage en règle mais Sasuke était affaibli alors ça ne compte pas – à Konoha. S'en est suivit, prison et interrogatoire. Puis un certain temps après la remise en liberté conditionnelle de notre brun préféré, Naruto et lui se sont mis ensemble. A condition qu'on puisse dire qu'ils le soient. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça de leurs points de vue.

S'il reste des fautes pardonnez m'en, j'ai beau me forcer, j'ai toujours autant de mal à me concentrer, il faut que je chercher une bêta qui pourrait le faire pour moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**¤ Dis lui oui ¤**_

Une drôle de nuit pour Konoha. Le silence habituel troublé par une course effrénée sous la pluie. Une silhouette glissant dans les flaques d'eau, tombant dans la boue se relevant et continuant à courir en perdant haleine. Ses cheveux blonds mi longs collant sur sa peau tannée. Un T-shirt trop grand bleu marine, un pantalon large tombant sur les hanches, des yeux rougis emplis de larmes. Non, c'est la pluie qui tombe ce n'est pas lui qui pleure. Regardez le, un jeune homme énergique, toujours en pleine forme, c'est impossible, il ne peut pas pleurer… _et pourtant…_

Des sanglots qu'il ravale, un sac bourré qui contient quelques rares affaires enfouies à la va vite. Même pas le temps de s'expliquer ni de comprendre et le voilà dehors, la porte claquée en pleine figure. Vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il ne sait même pas ce qui se passe. Tout ce que sa tête lui passe en boucle sonne mélodramatique. Quelques mots balancés aussi vite que le sac, ce visage fermé et ses lèvres si fines qu'elles forment un seul trait.

- Casse-toi.

Pas de cris, pas de disputes. Tout allait bien entre eux, non ?

Il l'a même pas trompé d'abord pourquoi ça finit comme ça ? Il range ses affaires, a même appris à faire à manger, ne le gêne pas en mission. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire de plus ? Le brun se serait-il lassé ? Mais lui alors, on s'en fout de ce qu'il pense ?

Il s'arrête un instant pour changer de main son sac et passe son bras sur ses yeux. En fait peut-être qu'il pleure un peu. Juste un peu alors. C'est à cause de la pluie, ça amène des poussières et ça abîme ces yeux. C'est faux, il ne se cherche pas d'excuses ! Pas du tout ! Faut pas croire qu'il pleure pour ça, c'était juste une colère passagère, demain il s'excusera et ils pourront continuer ensemble.

Il se dit tout cela à mi-voix, seul dans ces rues vides. Néanmoins, le mauvais pressentiment de son cœur ne cesse de grandir. Ce n'était pas une colère ordinaire. Trop de silence et de douleur dans les gestes. Il revit en boucle l'instant où tout a basculé. L'éclat déterminé des pupilles onyx. La pâleur du visage et les cernes, contour obscur de son regard. Le claquement mat de la porte et le verrou qu'on tourne. Le bruit d'un corps qui glisse le long d'une cloison quelconque à l'abri derrière ces murs horribles suintant la mort. Des murs qu'ils avaient appris à emplir de leur vie commune. A présent nus et délaissés. La pluie s'intensifie et les gouttes d'eau jaillissent par cascade sur son visage ravagé.

Jamais encore ce n'était arrivé. Bien sûr des disputes, ils en avaient par dizaines. Entre son caractère emporté et celui taciturne de Sasuke, c'est prise de tête assurée pour des broutilles tous les deux jours. A croire qu'autrement qu'avec des insultes, il leur est impossible de s'exprimer. Pas qu'il soit le genre d'homme à aimer le romantique, les soirées aux chandelles et les dîners en amoureux avec pétales de fleurs sur le lit, il n'est pas une femme. Il aurait juste bien aimé un peu de tendresse de temps en temps, que le brun brise cette glace constante entre eux, qu'il s'ouvre. Autant tenter de décrocher une étoile…

Son visage se lève vers elles justement, cherchant réconfort ou signe du destin. Les nuages noirs s'amoncellent dans le ciel, lourds et désagréables présages pour lui. Ses yeux scannent la rue et s'arrêtent sur un bâtiment un peu en retrait qu'il connaît parfaitement. Ainsi ses pas l'ont mené là. Un pâle sourire passe sur son visage. Il reprend sa course éperdue, bifurque et escalade, se retrouve devant une fenêtre fermée. A travers les rideaux un peu de lumière. Il ne réfléchit pas, frappe comme un fou jusqu'à ce que la ou les personnes à l'intérieur bougent. Une tête profondément ennuyée, un drap couvrant sa poitrine, une chevelure rose un peu humide.

- Naruto ?! Tu ne peux pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde !

Il ne répond pas, se relève dans la ferme attention de faire demi-tour. Une plainte lui échappe malgré toute sa concentration. Il se maudit intérieurement, se mordant à saigner l'intérieur de ses joues. Il se traite de tous les noms. En étant aussi bête, pas étonnant que Sasuke ne veuille plus de lui. Toute cette histoire c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Pour qui va-t-elle le prendre ? Pour un gamin stupide.

- Naru…to ?

Il lui jette un regard en coin et ses pupilles bleues sont un gouffre de désespoir. Il essaye de reculer, s'il part maintenant, demain elle aura tout oublié. Plus prompte que lui, elle lui attrape la jambe, le fait tomber par terre. Les derniers morceaux de sa fierté se dissipent dans l'air et il se précipite à genoux vers elle, tombant dans le creux de son cou, pleurant de tout son soûl. Elle manque d'en perdre son drap sous le choc, le fixant sans comprendre, trop hébétée pour réagir immédiatement. Raffermissant sa voix, cachant sa surprise au fond d'elle, elle fait face difficilement.

- Rentre.

Elle s'écarte et il rentre timidement, s'excusant à tout va. Elle lui sourit tristement lui disant que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il ne dérangeait pas. Oui, elle ment et il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il se sent coupable et encore un peu plus nul qu'avant. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à ce moment là et un jeune homme aux sourcils épais entre à grands pas, une serviette dans les cheveux. Il se fige sur la scène. Le blond danse d'un pied sur l'autre et ses joues rougissent brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de venir là franchement. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller pleurer dans un coin.

- Sakura-chan, j'ai entendu du bruit, y a un prob… Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il ne répond pas, continuant de pleurer. Distrait, il se demande si on peut mourir de déshydratation à force de pleurer. Il sera sans doute le premier cas répertorié. Les manuels médicaux garderont son nom précieusement. Lui qui voulait qu'on se souvienne de lui. Il s'excuse dans une litanie, essaye de partir mais trébuche et tombe à côté du lit. Il reste là, les bras le long du corps et pleure, pleure, pleure jusqu'à se noyer dans sa douleur.

Cette histoire sonne comme un mauvais vaudeville. La jeune femme esquisse un geste vers Lee et il hoche la tête. Elle s'habille rapidement, pas gênée pour deux sous d'être nue devant lui et trop inquiète pour se formaliser de ça après tout. Puis elle vient s'installer à ses côtés, pose les mains sur ses épaules. Elle l'attire à elle et il se laisse amener sans se débattre. Elle aussi a soudain envie de pleurer. Elle voudrait poser des questions mais se l'interdit. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Alors elle lui caresse les cheveux doucement, dessine des ronds apaisants dans son dos, murmure des mots. Si quelqu'un lui demande demain de raconter ce qu'elle a dit, elle sera bien en berne pour le faire, elle ne sait même pas si ce qu'elle raconte a un sens. Quand les mots ne résolvent rien et deviennent obstacles, elle chante à voix basse et commence un mouvement d'avant en arrière, un peu comme on berce un enfant après un mauvais rêve. A un moment, peut être même qu'elle lâche une ou deux larmes parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Combien de temps s'écoule, elle ne saurait le dire. Le blond se calme petit à petit. Il finit par se reculer et ses joues sont à nouveau rouges de gêne. C'est adorable et elle lui dit. Il rit un peu et tousse. Tremblant et les yeux baissés, il s'excuse de l'avoir mouillé. Elle lui sourit et lui prend la main en se relevant. Il la questionne du regard.

- Lee nous a fait du thé, ça va te faire du bien.

Sa voix est apaisante et lui parvient étouffée. Il se sent protégé dans ce cocon de tendresse qu'elle lui offre sans limite ni arrières pensées. Il acquiesce et se laisse traîner, leurs deux mains scellées. C'est drôlement apaisant comme sensation. Seulement, ça lui donne à nouveau envie de pleurer. Alors, à contrecœur, il laisse aller cette main amicale et la jeune femme s'arrête pour l'observer, visiblement choquée qu'il refuse ce geste. Il hausse les épaules et détourne les yeux.

- Lee va être jaloux.

Elle soupire et reprend sa main, entremêlant leurs doigts, le dissuadant de la gauche de recommencer son manège.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Lee ne dira rien.

Une note menaçante signifiant : _« Il n'a pas intérêt »._

L'espace d'une seconde, il serait prêt à le plaindre d'endurer un tel caractère. Une seconde seulement car dans celle d'après, il se remémore tout l'amour et le soutient qu'elle donne sans discontinuer afin que les gens qu'elle aime ne cesse de sourire. Il sait le cœur d'or derrière le côté emporté et garçon manqué. Elle est loin la petite égoïste hurlant son amour à Sasuke pour tenter de le retenir et ne se préoccupant que de ses propres sentiments.

La cuisine aux tons jaunes accueillants l'éblouit et il cligne des yeux. Lee en T-shirt caleçon s'affaire à préparer un thé digne d'un roi avec biscuits à la clef. L'horloge sonne. Il lève la tête. Les aiguilles indiquent minuit. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillent juste une seconde. Ce soir il n'a pas mangé. Où s'est enfui le temps ? Il n'était pourtant pas dix-huit heures quand… il a dû errer dans les rues. Il soupire, passe une main distraite dans ses mèches humides et s'apprête une fois de plus à s'excuser. La rosée pose une main sur sa bouche et lui montre de la tête la table.

- Tu ne déranges pas. Jamais. Va t'asseoir.

Penaud comme un jeune enfant pris en faute attendant sa punition, il s'installe sur la chaise en faisant bien attention. Il a l'air perdu. Le couple qui s'assoie à son tour échange des regards embarrassés et mélancoliques. A-t-il vingt ans ce soir ? On lui en donnerait à peine quinze. Il tourne son thé, absent, émiette son biscuit sans l'avaler, rajoute trois sucres lui qui n'en prend jamais. Ce silence nerveux et la pluie qui s'abat dans la nuit. Il est si proche d'eux et si loin à la fois. Pour Sakura jamais Naruto ne lui a paru plus distant qu'aujourd'hui. Celui là de blond, elle ne le connaît pas et il ne lui plaît pas.

Elle a mal de le voir dans cet état. Lee lui serre le bras tendrement, elle le regarde à peine. Oui elle le fait souffrir mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y peut elle ? On ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime, sinon il y aurait nettement moins de cœurs brisés sur la planète. Il est bien gentil, il est plutôt mignon, il est pas mal au lit et en plus il tient à elle. Seulement il ne possède pas des yeux bleu clairs comme un ciel d'été ni cette assurance tranquille teintée de fragilité et de force à la fois. Avec lui elle se sent bien mais pas chez elle. Il n'est pas son monde, sa maison, son soleil. Le blond est passé avant et ses cheveux de blé ont emprisonné sans le vouloir son cœur de jeune fille.

Il a remplacé Sasuke d'une façon qu'elle ne pensait même pas réalisable. C'est venu petit à petit, pas d'une seconde à l'autre comme dans les films à l'eau de rose qu'elle regarde parfois à la télé. Le pire a été de se demander si, dans l'éventualité où elle en serait tombée amoureuse plus tôt, il aurait aimé Sasuke… mais penser ainsi n'est pas bon. Elle a arrêté et fait une croix dessus depuis plusieurs années.

Elle ne peut rien y faire. C'est juste que lorsqu'il est là, rien d'autre ne compte. Lee le sait, en souffre mais l'accepte. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Elle n'en demande pas plus. Juste des bras pour la consoler, des baisers pour la faire vivre et une présence dans l'appartement lorsqu'elle rentre de mission. Une épaule qui ne pose aucune question. Pas plus, pas moins. Un jour peut être arrivera t'elle à l'aimer.

Sa main saisit une mèche de cheveux roses et les entortille nerveusement. Naruto au bout de la table boit son thé froid sans grimacer.

- Alors… tu nous expliques ?

Il sursaute, la fixe avec un drôle de regard bovin, revient à lui. _Vraiment celui là, il ne changera jamais_ se dit-elle et ça la rassure.

- Il m'a jeté dehors. C'est fini.

Un blanc troublé par le tic tac régulier de l'horloge. Les poings de Lee empoignent la table en bois et les jointures de ses mains blanchissent dangereusement. Sakura renverse sa chaise sur le sol en se levant, totalement choquée.

- QUOI ?!

Il la regarde toujours sans ciller, parfaitement calme maintenant. On croirait que la crise de larmes n'ait jamais arrivé. Ces yeux sont deux lacs sereins. Elle a envie de le gifler. Au lieu de ça, elle relève sa chaise sans ajouter quoi que ce soit et se rassoit. Elle tient sa tasse pour qu'il ne voie pas le tremblement de ses doigts, n'osant pas la lever pour boire de peur de la laisser s'écraser sur la table dans un geste maladroit. Il pousse le vice jusqu'à lui sourire. Et là, son estomac effectue un drôle de retournement dans son corps. Pourquoi est-il toujours si courageux !

- Euh… Sakura-chan, je peux dormir ici ce soir ? J'ai pas envie de rentrer à l'appartement.

_J'ai pas envie d'être seul _hurle son comportement. Il rougit et baisse la tête. Elle lui parle doucement, de cette voix que prennent les gens quand ils veulent apprivoiser un animal sauvage.

- Bien sûr Naruto.

Pas de réflexion. Lee approuve l'air de rien même si son avis ne compte pas. Qui serait suffisamment insensible pour jeter une telle petite bête apeurée dehors ? Excepté un imbécile de glaçon prodige qu'il écartèlerait volontiers s'il l'avait sous la main.

Le silence en fond sonore. Sakura se lève et débarrasse la table, fait la vaisselle. Lee l'embrasse sur la tempe et emmène Naruto pour lui faire prendre une douche et préparer un futon dans le salon. Elle le remercie mentalement. Pas la force de parler.

Quand le blond revient dans la cuisine, séchant énergiquement ses cheveux, elle est dos au mur et ses yeux sont vides. Ses jambes sont croisées, ses mains posées à plat sur le crépi comme si elle avait peur de tomber. Dans un sens, c'est un peu ça. Elle est dépassée. Elle ne comprend pas, la vie s'est sensée être magnifique. L'Akatsuki n'existe plus, Sasuke est revenu et si leur couple a surprit tout le monde et détruit une partie d'elle, au moins tout allait bien. Elle savait dès le départ qu'il ne l'aimait pas de la façon dont on aime une épouse, plutôt de la manière dont on aime une sœur. Naruto était heureux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il gâché tout ça ?

Il se racle la gorge, affreusement mal à l'aise et elle relève la tête, souriant comme si tout allait bien. Il le lui rend tendrement. Deux vieux amis unis par une complicité que personne ne pourra leur enlever. Elle passe devant lui pour qu'il ne voie pas sa détresse. Pas besoin qu'il culpabilise en plus du reste.

Elle lui pose une couverture sur le corps et le borde. Il rougit. Elle rit et joue avec ces cheveux étonnamment doux et soyeux. Ses yeux se ferment et sa respiration s'apaise. S'appuyant sur ses cuisses, elle se relève, éteint la lumière et commence à monter les quelques marches qui mènent à la chambre. Elle s'arrête, guidée par une intuition et retourne en arrière. Un peu d'adaptation à l'obscurité et elle distingue les formes du corps qui ondule sous la couverture, lui tournant le dos. Elle contourne le canapé et le futon, revient à la place qu'elle vient de quitter.

Les yeux grands ouverts, trois doigts dans la bouche qu'il mord à en saigner pour éviter de lâcher des gémissements. Elle hésite à s'installer à ses côtés, à attendre qu'il se calme ou bien à repartir l'air de rien dans la chambre. Elle est fatiguée, déprimée. Pourquoi les mots ne peuvent-ils apaiser ce jeune homme si précieux pour elle ? Une main serre convulsivement la couverture, il ferme les yeux pour échapper à la douleur même si ça ne change rien.

La mort dans l'âme, elle repart silencieusement dans la chambre. Il ne supporterait probablement pas qu'elle vienne une fois de plus le consoler. Sa fierté, c'est tout ce qui lui reste. Elle se bouche les oreilles au premier sanglot qui lui parvient et accélère, rentre dans la chambre, referme la porte et tombe sur le lit se réfugiant dans les bras tendus de Lee. C'est son tour de pleurer, son tour de supplier. Elle gémit et les mots lui échappent. Des _Sasuke pourquoi_ mêlé à une détresse poignante qu'elle ne peut pas garder pour elle. Pas ce soir, pas après l'avoir vu comme ça.

Pourquoi ne peut-on pas choisir de qui tomber amoureux ? C'est injuste ! Le débit s'accélère, saccadé, fracassant et les larmes s'effondrent sur le T-shirt de gros sourcils qui fait pression sur l'arrière de sa tête pour qu'elle s'enivre de sa puissance. Elle appelle, murmure amère des malédictions incroyables pour le brun qui ose détruire Naruto ainsi. Sa voix rauque ne cesse de se briser. Lee éteint la lumière et remonte les draps sur eux deux. Entre deux pleurs d'elle, il entend les cris du blond dans le salon.

Dans quoi s'est-il embarqué au juste ? Il répond à Sakura qu'il s'occupera de Sasuke, qu'il lui démolira sa belle gueule d'ange déchu, que Naruto va aller mieux, qu'il faut qu'elle dorme, la nuit porte conseil. Il parle encore et encore de tout et de rien, des oisillons qui finissent par quitter le nid sous les yeux des parents qu'on le veuille ou non, d'un pot de miel et d'une abeille coquine. Il parle si longtemps que sa gorge s'assèche. Finalement, le poids sur son épaule s'allège et il comprend qu'elle s'est endormie, totalement exténuée.

Ses mains se déplacent, il la soulève un peu et la dépose sur le côté. Elle s'accroche à son T-shirt en gémissant dans son sommeil. Il la laisse faire et contemple le plafond, s'efforçant de ne pas la toucher plus que le minimum de peur de céder. Chaque matin partir s'avère demander plus de courage.

A l'aube, il peut enfin se dégager de sa poigne et quitter l'appartement pour partir en mission. Pas de message, il sait qu'elle ne le lirait pas.

Le réveil de la jeune femme sonne comme un dératé. Elle grogne et son bras quitte le refuge chaud et moelleux de sa couette pour taper le maudit machin qui lui casse sa nuit. Ses paupières papillonnent et elle s'assoit sur le matelas en se frottant les yeux. Elle s'étire félinement, masse sa nuque et finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, se décide à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière douce du jour qui monte achève de l'éveiller et elle sifflote gaiement en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

L'eau fraîche remet ses idées en place et elle sursaute, file se changer et se précipite dans le salon, espérant que tout n'était qu'un songe.

Il est là, dormant sur le côté droit, le bras gauche en arrière, les jambes écartées dans une position grotesque, un filet de bave au bord des lèvres. Ses traits sont tirés et s'agitent régulièrement. Son sommeil n'est pas tranquille et ses membres tressautent de temps à autres. Il est mignon. De nouveau, elle a envie de pleurer.

Elle respire et file dans la cuisine préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, priant pour qu'il ait faim. Attiré par l'odeur, il pousse la porte dix minutes plus tard, sa bouche pâteuse et ses yeux collés, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- 'jour Sakura-chan.

Le siège le plus proche devient sa chaise attitrée. Il tombe dessus, croise les bras et pose sa tête entre. Le matin pas de question avant le premier bol de lait. Pas la peine, il n'est pas encore présent mentalement. Elle dépose une omelette dans son assiette, la pousse vers lui. La tête se relève, le nez frétille, l'azur de ses yeux s'ouvre au monde. Il mange, encore ailleurs. Elle le regarde plus qu'elle ne se nourrit, attendant l'instant fatal où il va se rappeler pourquoi il est là.

En attendant, il boit une rasade de lait et un peu de liquide coule sur son menton. Elle réfrène ses ardeurs. Quand il est comme ça, elle a toujours envie de l'embrasser. Elle suit des yeux la descente du liquide, hypnotisée par ce filet qui descend dans son cou. Vraiment, quelle chance que Naruto soit aussi candide ! Il termine son repas, s'essuie, repose sa tête sur un seul de ses bras cette fois et parle.

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit. Sasuke me jetait dehors et je venais pleurer dans tes bras. C'est stupide parce que si je faisais un truc pareil, tu m'enverrais direct à l'hôpital ! D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que j'ai dormi chez toi ?

Ses lèvres tressaillent. Il soupire.

- C'était pas un rêve c'est ça ?

Elle ne répond rien et range les affaires, cherche ses mots. Ceux qui lui viennent sont futiles.

- Je suis désolée Na…

Il la coupe en hurlant, sa peau bronzée pâlissant à vue d'œil et appuie sa colère à grands renforts de gestes maladroits.

- NON ! Je me suis fait des films hier c'est certain ! Je vais aller le voir tout de suite et il va m'expliquer. J'ai du faire quelque chose forcément, ça peut pas se terminer ainsi, sans une explication. JE REFUSE !

Il se lève et elle entend la porte claquer. A pas mesurés, après avoir étendu du linge, elle part à son tour, direction l'hôpital, le cœur lourd et les épaules baissées. Elle passe la matinée à se perdre en soignant les patients puis s'enferme dès midi dans le laboratoire et ouvre l'air las ces livres pour travailler de nouvelles techniques. Elle se concentre sur les mots qui défilent sous son regard inquiet comme si travailler l'empêcher de penser.

A la tombée du jour, lorsqu'elle revient chez elle, il est assit devant la porte jouant avec un kunai. Elle ne soupire pas, ne pleure pas, ne passe pas une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux roses alors qu'elle se consume d'envie de le faire. Lui obstiné fixe le sol s'attendant presque à ce qu'il l'avale. Une partie d'elle est heureuse qu'il soit là, la partie égoïste qui profite de le savoir faible pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui. L'autre partie est simplement compréhensive, nul doute que dans la même situation, elle se tournerait vers lui, s'il n'était pas le responsable de sa détresse. Ils rentrent.

- Reste aussi longtemps que tu le voudras Naruto.

- Merci.

Pas de réponse. Elle tente bien de le dérider pendant la soirée en racontant les déboires de Tsunade, ne parvient qu'à lui arracher un sourire si fugitif qu'elle pense l'avoir imaginé. Il dort dans le salon, sur son futon habituel. Elle a mal à la gorge de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Sa colère monte.

Jour après jour, elle quitte l'appartement pour se rendre au travail. Soir après soir tente de le faire sourire. Nuit après nuit, elle réfrène son envie d'aller exploser les traits aristocratiques de son imbécile de second coéquipier. Certains jours, il est si perdu dans son monde, à des années lumières du sien qu'il lui semble que le Naruto qu'elle aime ne reviendra jamais. On dirait presque qu'il est en pause, condamné à mort attendant la potence pour se délivrer de lui-même. C'est si atroce à croire, à constater et à avouer qu'elle en pleure régulièrement. Pour qu'il ne voie pas ce que son état provoque, elle utilise la bonne vieille excuse des oignons. Ils en mangent à chaque repas. Elle bénit une fois de plus son innocence.

Une semaine passe. Il est encore là. Lee est rentré de mission, il a comprit immédiatement et est parti dans la ferme intention de flanquer une raclée mémorable au brun. Penaud et rageur, il est rentré une heure plus tard, expliquant que les portes et les fenêtres sont closes, que personne ne répond alors qu'il n'est pas en mission. Il s'est excusé en frappant le mur pour extraire son dépit. Elle l'a embrassé pour le faire taire. Il a noué ses bras autour de ses hanches, leurs langues se sont rencontrées avec ce goût hypnotique de passion amère.

Les pieds emmêlés, leurs langues se liant et se déliant, ils ont reculés dans le couloir pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre, la main de Lee titillant à travers son haut, le bout de chair des seins de Sakura. Ce n'était pas précisément la seule manière de le calmer mais c'est la seule qu'elle a trouvé. Ils n'ont pas pris le temps d'allumer la lumière, claquant la porte d'un coup de pied agile, elle lui a retiré son atroce combinaison verte. Dans la folie du moment, elle lui parlait de sentiment et Lee la bâillonné de sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle regrette. Le rythme de leur cœur s'est brusquement accéléré dans un crescendo prodigieux qui a brisé leurs dernières barrières de retenues.

Il l'a faite tomber sur le lit, l'a déshabillé amoureusement, une fièvre dans le regard. Elle l'a aidé et ils ont couchés ensembles. Lui il lui a fait l'amour. Certains parmi les ninjas se gaussent de lui en secret. Il en ricane. Il l'aime. Un jour, elle l'aimera à son tour, il suffit qu'il attende. Maintenant, elle dort dans ses bras et lui s'inquiète. Pour elle, pour lui, pour Naruto, pour Sasuke. Moins pour Sasuke que pour les autres il faut l'avouer.

Le blond n'est pas ennuyeux, il se fait si petit qu'on oublierait parfois qu'il est présent. Il mange peu, les laisse en tête à tête, se réfugie sur la terrasse de longues heures, revient les yeux rouges et ses sourires ont disparus. Des cernes baillent sous ses yeux, bleues violacées sur sa peau lui donnant un air passablement effrayant. Demain, il a une mission en solitaire. Lee trouve que c'est dangereux, dans son état c'est même limite suicidaire.

Godaime a beau dire qu'il n'y a que ça à faire, qu'il va reprendre le dessus, que ça ne que lui faire du bien, il doute. Naruto ne fera pas de conneries délibérément seulement…

Certains diront qu'il le materne, qu'il en fait trop, qu'il devrait avoir confiance en lui. La vérité c'est qu'il n'a jamais vu le blond dans un tel état d'hébétude et qu'il ne sait pas gérer ça. On acquiert avec le temps des jugements définitifs sur le caractère des gens. Naruto pour lui, c'est une pile, une tornade, une mer éternellement agitée, un volcan perpétuellement en activité. Actuellement, sa façon d'être est proche de celle du désert, lumineux, brûlant et terriblement vide. C'est si éloigné de ce qu'il connaît et c'est si difficile de se dire qu'on s'est trompé, que finalement cet ami qu'on croyait connaître reste inconnu.

Tout le village est au courant de leur séparation. Ca jase dans tous les coins, les filles gloussent et se moquent, bien contentes de savoir que toute chance n'est pas perdue pour elles. C'est stupide, inutile, débile. A part le blond, personne n'a jamais réussit à faire réagir le brun. Comment peuvent-elles imaginer que Sasuke pourrait changer de bord pour se tourner vers le regard bavant qu'elles lui lancent quand il les croise ? Les voit-il au moins ? En dehors de Naruto, Kakashi et Sakura, les autres ont-ils une existence palpable à ses yeux ? Peu probable.

Les gens se créaient des espoirs illusoires pour fuir la vérité.

Par contre s'il parvient à mettre la main sur le brun, il le déchiquète. Après tout ce que Naruto a fait pour lui, il aurait au moins pu lui annoncer en prenant des pincettes. La diplomatie n'est pas un art si compliqué ! Ce n'est pas le fait qu'ils formaient le couple le plus connu et apprécié de Konoha (même si le faire accepter aux plus anciens s'est révélé une partie compliquée à jouer), ni même que Sasuke ne soit humain qu'en la présence de Naruto dans les parages ou que leur association en mission révèle une osmose parfaite.

Ils se comprennent à mots couverts, à regards à peine appuyés, sans esquisser de gestes. L'un est le complément de l'autre. S'ils se séparent pour de bon, Konoha va perdre une très bonne puissance. De ce point de vue là, il est même impossible qu'ils se séparent. Pour le bien du village et pour le leur. Voilà la véritable raison pour laquelle il s'est rendu au domicile Uchiha la veille…

… Mais non, dire tout ça à la porte de la demeure du brun n'a rien changé, était-il au moins proche de la porte pour entendre les mots qu'il hurlait pour se faire entendre entre les bourrasques de vent ? En plus, il joue les grands blessés et s'est muré chez lui. A croire que c'est lui qui s'est fait jeté comme un malpropre, qu'il faut le plaindre et l'entourer d'attentions. Depuis ce soir là, on ne l'a vu nulle part, il a demandé des congés pour ses missions, congé accordé immédiatement, le conseil baise le sol que ses pieds foulent…

Sa rage s'accroit. Il se concentre sur la respiration sereine de Sakura pour reprendre le contrôle. Il devrait glisser un mot à Neji pour qu'ils y aillent ensembles. A deux, il sera possible de percer la défense de Sasuke.

Le lendemain, Naruto les quitte d'un signe de la main, s'inclinant si profondément pour les remercier de l'accueillir que ça en est indécent. Dès qu'il est parti, Sakura s'habille, poches à Kunai, étui à Shuriken et quelques rouleaux à la ceinture. Elle embrasse Lee longuement pour une fois et part furtivement.

Sur le pas de la porte, il voit sa silhouette disparaître, l'esprit occupé par le départ du blond. Sera-t-il capable de mener cette mission à bien ? Tsunade-sama a-t-elle raison de ne pas douter de lui ? Mettons qu'il lui fasse confiance, que doit-il faire pendant ce temps ?

Le soleil se lève totalement et envahi les rues et ruelles de Konoha de sa lumière or. Sourire aux lèvres, Lee trouve cette réponse qu'il attendait.

Il part chercher Neji.

* * *

**BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM**

Dans les ténèbres de son salon, la forme bien connue d'épis bleutés se redresse en grognant. Le bruit des coups sur la porte lui donne la migraine. La personne masque son chakra. Il se recouche. Qui que se soit, elle finira par se lasser, comme Lee la veille, comme Kiba trois jours plus tôt, comme Kakashi presque une semaine avant.

Si elle pouvait le faire vite, ce serait non négligeable. Existe-t-il au monde une chose plus ennuyeuse qu'une personne qui s'acharne sur une porte dans l'espoir vain que vous lui ouvriez afin de tenter une discussion à sens unique qui va se terminer en enguelade, le tout dans l'unique but de vous pourrir l'existence ? Oh, pardon, de tisser des liens.

Tradition désuète les liens. Qui donc en possédant en est sorti gagnant ?

**BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM**

Ok. Elle va peut être mettre un peu plus de temps que les autres.

Le matraquage monotone des poings sur la porte continue sans faiblir et le bruit lui rappelle une course d'endurance. Les coups ne sont ni forts ni faibles. Ils sont, c'est tout. Il décide de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre. Qui que ce soit, elle a intérêt à partir vite. Toute cette agitation lui donne la migraine. Il veut juste qu'on le laisse seul.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, son mal de tête l'emporte sur sa volonté de jouer aux morts. Il gratte sa barbe vieille de plusieurs jours. A quand remonte sa dernière douche ? Son dernier repas ? Deux jours, peut être trois. Allez savoir. Les journées s'écoulent toutes de la même façon. Il se lève, boit, grignote un truc ou deux, se rassoit dans le canapé, fixe les volets de bois hermétiquement fermés jusqu'à s'endormir. Se réveille, recommence.

Tiens, c'est surprenant qu'il lui reste encore de l'alcool. Les réserves de la cave familiale sont illimitées ou bien quelqu'un lui rajoute des bouteilles pendant qu'il cuve dans le canapé ?

Depuis le temps qu'elle frappe, la porte devrait être en morceaux. C'est quoi cet acharnement ? Il se lève, sa vision se trouble et son sens de l'équilibre avoisine rapidement le zéro. Il part en avant, se rattrape de justesse au canapé. Loué soit le type qui a crée ces trucs là. Ses tempes le lancent périodiquement et les masser ne modifie strictement rien. Il n'est pas sensé exister une instance supérieure qui lui faciliterait la vie ? _Si,_ je dis bien si, elle consent à descendre pour le soulager, il promet de devenir un ninja exemplaire.

Et de ne plus boire non plus d'alcool, même si là, il va falloir un peu d'entraînement.

Ouvrant la porte, il active ses Sharigans bien décidé à assassiner la personne – peu importe qui elle est, l'Hokage en personne ne changerait rien - qui ose le déranger dans sa déprime.

**PAM !**

Vol plané, encastrement dans le mur du fond du couloir. Sa tête heurte le mur et un crac significatif dans ses côtes l'assure qu'il y en a au moins une de fêlée. Du sang coule de son nez. Il le touche étonné. Il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir qu'une main empoigne son col et le jette sur le sol. Les coups pleuvent et elle ne cache plus son chakra. Sakura… La kunoichi la plus violente de tout Konoha est présentement en train de lui modifier la physiologie. Ballotté dans tous les sens, ses os craquants parce qu'elle en casse quelques uns, il ne réplique pas.

Elle n'y va pas de main morte. Il ne réagit pas. D'une, il n'en a pas le temps – c'est hallucinant comme elle est rapide quand elle l'a mauvaise – et de deux, elle vient à cause de Naruto, il mérite donc les coups.

Des gouttes d'eau s'écrasent sur son T-shirt et elle va pour lui briser un bras. Il l'arrête d'une main. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas pousser non plus. Etonnée mais rageuse, elle le fixe et dans ses émeraudes la flamme de la déception lui donnerait presque mal au cœur si sa propre bêtise ne prenait pas toute la place. Il se relève en grimaçant, se massant le dos d'un air absent. Un poing s'écrase sur son visage, et le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Il s'appui d'une main sur le mur, reprend une respiration calme à grand renforts d'inspirations sifflantes.

Il aurait du être ami avec Hinata, ça l'aurait empêché de craindre de telles réactions. Méritées mais de là à en arriver là…

Elle meurt d'envie de continuer à le frapper, ça se sent dans sa respiration rapide et saccadée. Elle oscille dangereusement entre la haine et la tristesse. Pour le moment, elle semble surtout chercher un second souffle, l'observant en disséquant son comportement comme elle sait si bien le faire à présent. De ce côté-là, elle s'est améliorée depuis leurs douze ans. Il comprend la raclée. Il aimerait bien se frapper lui aussi.

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te plaigne Sasuke.

Il n'attendait pas. Vraiment pas. La pitié est bien le dernier des sentiments qu'il souhaite inspirer. Enfin, quand il compte inspirer un sentiment à quelqu'un ce qui n'arrive pas si souvent que ça. Par contre les coups, il pensait les recevoir dès le lendemain du départ de Naruto. Elle a mit du temps à monter. Il grimace à nouveau. Cette fois, ça risque de durer un moment. Il essuie sur sa manche le sang et bascule sa tête en arrière, se moquant totalement de sa présence.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important ce qu'elle pense de lui. Il sombre dans ses pensées, ignorant son regard scrutateur.

Après son retour, à part Naruto, personne ne croyait en lui. Il n'a pas cherché à se faire accepter, à rapidement comprit que le béguin qu'elle avait pour lui avait glissé en amour profond pour le blond. Ne s'en portait que mieux, content qu'elle ait évolué. Jaloux aussi, intrigué de cette attention constante que les jeunes et les moins jeunes portaient à Naruto.

Débarrassé des problèmes qui avaient hantés son enfance, ces relations intimes qu'il avait nouées avec la moitié du village ne cessaient de l'intriquer. Conséquence logique, il s'était mis à observer Naruto, en entraînement ou en mission, seul ou avec ses amis. Dire que le Naruto qu'il avait découvert était _différent_ de ce qu'il avait put imaginer est un mot trop faible. En fait, l'évolution du blond l'avait littéralement scotché sur place un bon nombre de fois.

Il restait majoritairement un idiot avéré 9 fois sur 10 mais parfois, quand il fallait soutenir un camarade, s'entraîner, alléger une atmosphère, quand il était seul ou qu'il pensait que personne ne voyait son visage, il pouvait faire preuve d'un feeling instantané, une sorte de compréhension de choses qui restaient invisibles aux autres. La majorité du temps, tout n'était qu'une question de veine et taper juste paraissait être un hasard. Il semblerait qu'il dispose d'une espèce de sixième sens inexplicable mais efficace. Tout de même, c'était grandiose.

La haine s'était muée en indifférence, l'indifférence en curiosité, la curiosité en respect et au bout de tout ça, le respect en attirance. Avec comme petit plus, cette envie de le garder en vie sortie de nulle part comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Il avait procédé de la même façon que Sakura, surveillant ses progrès derrière un masque de froideur, le coupant avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, gardant un ton ironique en toutes circonstances. Il ne fallait pas non plus pousser trop loin. Il n'était pas une fille.

Jusqu'au point de non retour. Une dispute entraînant un coup, ce dernier provoquant les suivants. Des poings déviés, deux corps qui tombent et roulent sur le sol et leurs lèvres scellées – dans l'unique but de le faire taire bien entendu - par qui, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Impossible de se souvenir.

Cette sensation paisible le matin au réveil, les mèches dorées qui chatouillent son visage, le bleu innocent de ses yeux, la beauté de son visage mature. Cette envie si forte de le serrer tout le temps dans les bras, de ne jamais quitter la nuque rassurante. Parfois stupidement, il en était même réduit à respirer l'odeur du blond sur les draps. Lui, le grand Sasuke Uchiha réduit à ça à cause d'un blond débile au sourire étincelant ? Même l'Hokage n'aurait pas parié un billet sur leur couple. Du reste, ce n'est pas non plus comme si leur couple courait les rues.

Des imbéciles qui vivent ensembles, qui couchent ensembles mais qui ne sont jamais déclarés clairement, qui passent leurs journées entières à s'insulter, frappant toute personne tentant de s'interposer pour les calmer, ce n'est pas la vision classique qu'on se fait d'un couple uni. Franchement, une journée sans insulter Naruto qui pourrait le faire ?

C'était arrivé. C'était bien ? Bon ? _Intéressant ?_ Educatif ? _**Jouissif ?**_ Merveilleux ?

Le dernier mot est à rayer d'office, même dans ses pensées, hors de question d'en arriver à prononcer ça.

Bref, il a encore tout gâché. Jaloux comme un pou, incapable de supporter que quelqu'un soit poche de Naruto. Les langues de vipères peuvent déblatérer ce qu'elles veulent, ce n'est absolument pas parce qu'il veut le garder pour lui. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si c'est le cas ? Le blond lui appartient. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait depuis des années pour ça, hors de question qu'un minable Sai ou une pauvre rosâtre de Sakura lui pique la place. Frère, ami, amant, il voulait tout garder.

Les Uchiha ne font pas dans la demi-mesure. C'est tout ou rien. Si ce con a été suffisamment dingue pour prendre tout quand il avait l'occasion de choisir rien, il n'avait qu'à s'en mordre les doigts. Que personne ne vienne lui dire qu'il s'inquiète quand Naruto est blessé au combat, il niera obligatoirement. Il a confiance dans ses capacités mais est-ce de sa faute si Naruto possède deux mains et deux jambes gauches ? Et puis, il faut conserver ses acquisitions, investissement oblige. Personne ne pourrait lui dire qu'il n'a pas consacré un temps immodéré à s'approprier le corps et l'esprit du blond.

Au fil des jours, la constations cruelle. Naruto ne s'inquiète pas pour lui quand il est blessé en mission, ne lui a jamais avoué ses sentiments – oui, lui non plus, la question n'est pas là, le blond est plus sentimental que lui c'était donc normal qu'il se déclare en premier – ne réclame pas ni baisers, ni caresses, ni aide, ni présence. Le bilan cruel : la tornade blonde n'a nullement besoin de lui pour avancer et encore moins de sa présence à ses côtés. Inévitablement, la peur tapie en lui grandit, celle d'être une fois de plus, abandonné au profit de quelqu'un de plus fort, de plus compréhensif.

Un jour ou l'autre, il va partir, trouver quelqu'un qui le mérite, qui soit digne de lui. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas hanté par les crimes d'un frère aîné et ses années chez Orochimaru. Quelqu'un qui le console, qui sache trouver la patience et qui surtout, montre ce qu'il ressent. Quelqu'un comme Sakura. La décision finalement qui le déchire. Le sac jeté dehors, la porte qu'il ferme vite pour ne pas reculer et l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

La décision a beau être bonne, la pilule ne passe pas pour autant.

Un nouveau coup de poings en pleine mâchoire et le bruit de dents que l'on déchausse, lui fait quitter sa bulle. Il voit la pitié mêlée de colère qu'elle éprouve envers lui et ne peux que l'approuver.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu l'aimes non ?

Quel est le rapport ? Remarque à proscrire.

Cette histoire ne la regarde pas.

Une main ferme et déterminée l'oblige à tourner la tête pour lui faire face. Il ferme les yeux dans une tentative désespérée. Elle pousse un soupir mais ne le lâche pas. Il tente de devenir sourd temporairement, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte, qu'elle cesse de le poursuivre, qu'elle le laisse seul avec ses cauchemars.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu te sentes obligé de choisir pour deux ? Tu crois qu'il n'est pas assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il lui faut ?

Il ouvre les paupières le temps de la dissuader de continuer d'un regard noir bien placé. Il sait que ça ne marchera pas, qu'il est puéril. Il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide. Qu'elle parte vite. Il l'a jeté mais juste un peu plus tôt que ce ne serait arrivé. Il n'est pas passé par la case tromperie, disputes à foison – peut être juste cette partie - et éloignement progressif c'est tout. Naruto s'y fera, se consolera, aimera à nouveau. Du reste, est-on sûr qu'il l'aime actuellement ?

- Sasuke…

Sa voix est blasée, lointaine. Pas froide non, simplement détachée. Médicale, professionnelle. Il discerne un zeste de souffrance atténué dans son ton docte. Décidément, s'il y a une chose dans laquelle il excelle c'est bien dans la destruction morale. Une future voix de reconversion ?

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il va abandonner si facilement. Je te fais plaisir en te racontant combien il est malheureux, que même les pierres en ont pleuré. Il dort chez moi tous les soirs, se promène tel un somnambule et pleure quand il pense que personne ne peut l'entendre. J'ai accepté qu'il te choisisse et ça a été dur de dire adieu à toi et à lui, vraiment dur. Savoir que vous vous détruisez juste parce que tu as la trouille, ça me débecte. Avec le temps, je m'imaginais que tu accepterais la place qu'il prenait dans ton cœur, que tu la lui montrerais. Pourquoi es-tu si lâche ?

Elle ne pourrait pas se taire pour une fois ? Il ne veut pas savoir. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui dise la vérité. Elle ne comprend pas qu'il est malsain que Naruto reste avec lui ? Qu'il n'a cessé de le faire souffrir, qu'il va encore le faire ? Son choix est le seul possible. Peut importe qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, il n'en existe pas d'autre. Elle se moque de lui et sa voix devient une lame acérée qu'elle manie avec dextérité.

- Il est beau le génie. Regardes-toi. Tu vas devenir quoi sans lui ? Il va devenir quoi sans toi ? Et moi, qu'est ce que je vais faire sans vous ? Cesse d'être égoïste, de penser qu'à ta petite personne. Ici, des gens ont appris à aimer Naruto et à t'apprécier, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître. Tu as une famille même si ce n'est pas des liens de sang. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, un lien, ça ne se brise pas facilement. Si tu le détruis lui, quelle satisfaction tu auras à te savoir en vie ?

Elle le lâche et il reste sur place, les paupières baissées, n'osant pas l'affronter. Il n'est pas sûr de conserver cette froideur caractéristique habituelle. Sans doute est-il trop tard pour reprendre le masque. Elle se dirige vers la sortie, à reculons d'après les bruits de pas et sa voix est brisée par l'émotion.

- Dès ton retour, j'ai su que c'était pour lui. Tout le monde savait que Naruto était la seule personne que tu considérais comme un égal. Tu t'en rends compte que tu te conduis différemment avec lui ? Pas beaucoup mais pour ceux comme moi qui t'ont côtoyé jour après jour, c'est nettement visible. Tu as l'air humain à ses côtés. Enfin presque parce qu'on ne puisse pas dire que tu es du genre effusions et scènes dégoulinantes à en faire schialer une bavette.

Elle pleure en partant et sa dernière phrase crachée habilement lui remue les tripes.

- Si tu savais que tu serais incapable de faire face à ce que tu ressens, tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais revenir !!

La porte claque. Dans un recoin de son cerveau, il note sur un parchemin qu'elle a raison, revenir était une mauvaise idée. Il faudrait qu'il sorte, qu'il aille se faire soigner à l'hôpital. La douleur diffuse dans son corps, c'est sa punition et elle est bien loin d'être suffisante à son goût. Il va s'installer dans le canapé et reprend son observation attentive des volets de bois. Pour une fois, l'onyx de ses yeux semble vivant.

Il doit réfléchir, faire le point. Ce qu'elle a dit est dérangeant. Peut être est-il trop tard depuis longtemps pour se voiler la face.

Naruto. Si seulement Naruto n'était pas Naruto et lui Sasuke, pas Sasuke, les choses seraient sans doute moins compliquées.

Fin de journée, la pièce est plongée dans la pénombre du crépuscule. Il est allongé dans son vieux canapé déglingué, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond. La douleur physique a prit le pas sur la psychologique. Sa lèvre supérieure est gonflée et son œil droit possède une bien belle auréole. Le plus infime mouvement lui arrache des grimaces et même respirer est parfois un calvaire. Il n'est même pas allé refermer la porte d'entrée. Trop loin.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sursaute pas quand cette dernière s'ouvre. Echanges de signes de main rapides et Lee repart. Neji entre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'avance directement vers Sasuke, lui jette un album de photos dans le ventre et s'assoit en tailleur sur le plancher. L'indifférence, le Hyuuga y excelle aussi. Retombant sur terre, le brun tend le bras gauche, le droit étant relativement inopérant, pour l'attraper et se relève légèrement, désabusé. L'ambiance devient électrique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Pas de réponse ? Tant pis.

Ses doigts courent sur la couverture, contournent habilement les lettres tracées sur la tranche, s'imprègnent de leur texture. Qu'espère-t-il ? Sa main fine aux longs doigts que l'on pourrait aisément qualifiés de squelettiques soulève le cuir souple, montrant la curiosité de leur possesseur. A l'abri derrière ce regard blanc, Neji espionne sans se cacher.

Sur la première page de l'album, la fameuse photo de l'équipe 7 avec Kakashi. Cette photo, il l'a si souvent regardé que ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler. Il se souvient de l'avoir caché lorsqu'il a prit la décision de partir chez Orochimaru. Puis de l'avoir retrouvé intacte des années plus tard. De l'avoir conservé par nostalgie ou pour une autre raison. Il tourne la page. Naruto tire la langue en direction de Sasuke qui occupé à lancer des Shurikens sur un mannequin, ne le voit pas. Photo suivante, le blond a une bosse sur la tête et Sakura le poing dressé dans sa direction. Elle fait peur. Cette fille peut paraître drôlement effrayante quand elle s'en donne la peine.

Les pages défilent et son cœur se serre quand il aborde les années d'absence. Il caresse certaines cherchant à saisir une expression ou une ambiance particulière. Sur l'une d'elle, le blond est assis sur un escalier et tient le bandeau qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il doit avoir quinze ans et ses yeux dégagent une tristesse immense. Sasuke est mortifié quand il comprend que Naruto va mal à cause de lui, de son départ, ce qui le conforte dans son idée qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensembles.

Pêle-mêle des morceaux de vie s'entassent entre les pages noires. Sa sortie de prison, lui refusant le soutien du blond qui le lui donne quand même, un air boudeur sur le visage. Une soirée débile à l'Ichiraku le jour où Kiba a avoué à Hinata qu'il l'aimait et où il s'est fait jeté en beauté, ce qui au final, ne l'a pas dérangé tant que ça. Il est parti se consoler avec une jeune femme brune. Lui en gros plan, mélancolique à la fenêtre de l'hôpital après une mission.

Ces sourcils se froncent. Qui ? Il change de page encore, sa main tremble.

_Non…_ personne n'avait le droit d'immortaliser ça, personne ! C'est un secret entre lui et Naruto, un souvenir qui n'appartient qu'à eux !

Ses poings se serrent et se desserrent, sa respiration se bloque avant de repartir brusquement, ses poumons se compressent, expulsent l'air d'un seul coup. Il se plie légèrement comme si on l'avait frappé dans le ventre. L'album glisse sur ses jambes et tombe sur le sol, grand ouvert sur cette photo.

Lui embrassant Naruto passionnément, le blond coincé contre un arbre, la main droite glissée dans ses mèches de jais, la gauche sur sa hanche et leurs paupières fermées. L'image a été prise de nuit et la lueur lunaire éclaire précisément la clairière donnant aux ombres et à la photo une impression de plénitude. Une idiote paix intérieure. C'est impossible. Le photographe rend les sensations que lui ont inspirés l'image mais aussi les leurs, des sensations si fortement ancrées en Sasuke que la vérité l'aveugle en partie. Ses yeux commencent à le piquer. Il se souvient de ce soir là. Comment oublier ?

A l'entraînement, lui et Naruto s'étaient disputés, une fois n'est pas coutume et les mots avaient été plutôt violents. Pour sa défense, il fallait avouer que Sasuke n'était pas le mec le plus sympathique de Konoha, que Naruto était loin d'être le plus compréhensif et que la tête atroce de Sai était une injure à la création ! Que venait faire Sai au milieu de la dispute, pas la moindre idée mais toujours est-il qu'il en avait prit pour son grade et même au-delà. Naruto en bon samaritain sauveur du monde l'avait défendu, le ton était monté. Sasuke n'avait pas dormi depuis deux nuits réfléchissant aux raisons pour lesquelles la présence du blond lui donnait tant d'envies malsaines et la conclusion auquel il était parvenu n'était pas des plus plaisantes.

Résultat, le blond avait fini par partir en forêt et lui avait reprit son entraînement l'air de rien sous l'œil affligé de Kakashi. Deux heures plus tard, Sakura ne tenant plus était partie à sa recherche pour revenir, bredouille et inquiète. Il avait cessé le combat contre Kakashi pour rentrer chez lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, que l'imbécile retrouverait le chemin du village guidé par l'odeur des ramens de l'Ichiraku. Si les sourcils étaient froncés et la voix peu convaincue et convaincante c'était à cause de la fatigue, pas de l'inquiétude.

En fin de journée, personne n'avait vu Naruto nulle part et Sakura bredouillante en sosie rose d'Hinata, jouant avec ses pouces l'avait supplié de le trouver. Ses arguments l'avaient comme qui dirait touché alors il lui avait dit oui. Sans doute aussi qu'il n'attendait que ça, une raison de partir officielle. Enfin disons, qui pourrait passer comme plausible. Sharigans activés et très légèrement inquiet – personne ne lui ferait avouer cela - il avait cherché partout pendant une bonne heure pour le trouver finalement dans cette clairière, les yeux rouges et lui hurlant de le laisser tranquille.

Sasuke étant Sasuke, n'obéissant qu'à lui-même et un brin en colère d'être reçu comme ça après tout le temps où son cerveau avait imaginé des circonstances affreuses dans lequel il retrouvait le blond en danger ou bourré, ou… ayant besoin de lui, avait continué à avancer dans sa direction sans le quitter des yeux. Les cris du blond s'étaient fait murmures suppliants. Le brun avait posé sa main sur le tronc de l'arbre, juste à côté de la tête de Naruto et sans trop savoir pourquoi, avait posé ses lèvres sur celles rougies de l'Uzumaki. Pour le calmer, cela va de soi.

Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, contemplant la photo, priant qu'à force de la transpercer du regard, elle finisse par prendre feu et qu'elle ne soit plus présente que de son point de vue interne, intime.

Les mots n'étaient pas sa spécialité, ils ne le sont toujours pas d'ailleurs. Les grandes explications, les excuses, tout ça c'était du temps perdu. Les cris de Naruto, il pouvait supporter ; les coups, les éviter mais ces larmes… Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et les lèvres mordillées pendant des heures, gonflées par le traitement, la fragilité de sa taille fine pour un homme, le fait qu'il faisait nuit, qu'ils étaient seuls et proches, que la lune éclairait son visage d'une façon qui le rendait irrémédiablement attirant, bref l'ensemble de ces petites choses lui avait fait perdre sa dernière once de logique. Dès son arrivée, n'avait elle pas prit seule la poudre d'escampette ?

Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, arrivé par accident sur les rangs de l'école ni même le second rageur et désespéré, empli d'envie de l'emporter sur l'autre, de surprendre. C'était le troisième et c'était deux jours après le second. Ce baiser à l'entraînement qui avait fait rougir le brun au-delà de toute mesure. Deux jours sans dormir à contempler le plafond de sa chambre.

Seulement, depuis le second, les choses avaient changés. D'un accord tacite, ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce baiser, refusant de lui donner de l'importance. Minimiser les choses, dire que c'était une erreur. Ne pas en parler pour se convaincre que rien n'était arrivé. Deux jours qu'ils se lançaient des insultes à en perdre le souffle afin de se persuader. Ce baiser là, il en avait eut envie. Il était gorgé de désir, d'excuses, de compliments, d'amour. Il disait pardon, je t'aime, ne recule pas, reste là, fuis vite avant que je perde le contrôle et aussi, garde moi.

Oui, un baiser pouvait exprimer autant de choses à la fois, ce n'est pas l'Uzumaki qui dirait le contraire.

A sa propre surprise, Naruto y avait répondu avec la même passion, acceptant par ce simple contact tout ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite. Empoignant sa hanche dans une étreinte brusque et malhabile, il avait rapproché leurs corps et Sasuke avait gémit. La langue avide du blond s'était engouffrée, profitant mesquinement des émotions du brun et un ballet maladroit, bizarrement langoureux s'était entamé, les enflammant tout deux d'une chaleur inconnue et grondante.

Ce soir là comme les suivants, les mots avaient été absents de leur communication. Le problème vient de là sans doute, on ne peut pas toujours vivre sans parler des choses qui comptent en se disant que l'autre le sait, que c'est pour une prochaine fois.

Une larme tombe sur la photo suivit d'une autre et bientôt un amas régulier d'eau salée s'écrase, gondolant le papier. Combien de larmes pour annihiler le souvenir ? Sasuke touche son visage étonné d'une main peu assurée. C'est lui qui pleure ? Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas pleuré, combien d'années depuis le dernier sanglot ?

Neji se relève et lui lance une énième photo.

- Je l'ai prise ce matin juste avant qu'il parte. Il revient dans deux jours.

Sasuke ferme les yeux, le temps de reprendre un peu le contrôle et de nouvelles larmes en profitent pour couler sur ses joues. Il essuie rapidement son visage et contemple la photo. Les cheveux en épis comme à son habitude, les yeux vagues et absents, les cernes et les traits tirés. Sa main froisse un peu le papier glacé.

- Il s'en remettra.

Il n'y croit pas. Il ne veut pas que cette phrase soit vraie car si Naruto se remet, sa présence n'aura vraiment plus aucune importance. Sa voix vibre. Il se maudit d'être si faible. La photo du baiser hante ses rétines rougies par l'émotion et le manque de sommeil. C'est un coup bas. Diaboliquement efficace. _Trop…_

- Oh oui j'en doute pas une seconde. S'il ne se fait pas tuer en mission, il pourra revenir pleurer chez Sakura. Tout le monde sera heureux comme ça. C'est ce que tu crois, non Uchiha ?

De l'ironie dans les propos, une accusation à peine déguisée. L'utilisation du nom de famille comme s'ils étaient égaux. C'est insultant. Ses neurones fonctionnent à deux cent à l'heure. Il saisit l'album et le reprend sur ses genoux se moquant d'avoir l'air d'un enfant gâté à qui on a offert un cadeau dont il ne mesure pas la valeur intrinsèque.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Chaque mot lui coûte. Ce n'est pas le grand amour entre le Hyuuga et lui. Pas assez d'infinités sans doute. Il n'aime pas la façon dont le village lui a pardonné son départ chez Orochimaru. Si lui avait été Hokage, nul doute qu'il serait encore en train de moisir en prison, derrière les barreaux d'une grille, assoiffé et affamé pour son seul plaisir. Ce qui rend son geste encore plus puissant. Naruto doit vraiment aller mal pour qu'il fasse un truc pareil. Ce n'est pas pour le rassurer. Entre sa présence et le passage de Sakura, il a l'impression d'être passé à l'essoreuse une dizaine de fois. Ce pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé, qu'il y ait une autre solution ?

- Je passe le temps.

Son sourire en coin lui donne envie de vomir.

- Je ne parlais pas des photos.

Il sent le canapé s'affaisser et se décale refusant que leurs corps soient en contact. Ce type ne lui revient pas c'est comme ça. Neji se pince le nez, se retenant à grand peine de lui écraser une droite sur le visage.

- Il doit devenir Hokage t'as oublié ? Mort, ça risque d'être dur.

Sasuke croise son regard. Serein, un brin… amusé ?! De toute sa vie, jamais il n'a autant eut envie d'éclater la tronche de quelqu'un autant que la sienne. Il racle sa gorge. Parler ne lui a jamais parut aussi difficile et fatiguant. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très endurant pour ça, en dehors des insultes. Il n'aime pas parler. Neji se lève et se dirige vers la sortie avant qu'il n'ait trouvé les bons mots.

- Disons que je paie une dette. Deux jours, Uchiha, n'oublie pas.

Quelques pas encore.

- Tu devrais te faire soigner et prendre une douche. C'est un clochard croisé zombi pas Sasuke Uchiha, héritier du Sharigan et crétin congénital devant moi.

Départ définitif.

Il regarde ses vêtements. La première pensée qu'il lui vient c'est qu'il est mal barré pour attirer ne serait-ce qu'un cafard.

La nuit tombe.

* * *

_**BAM !**_

Deux corps qui se percutent, un gémissement. Naruto se relève le premier, tend machinalement la main.

- Excusez-moi, je suis dés… Sasuke ?

Grommellement. Le brun se relève et vérifie le bandage qui retient l'attelle de son bras droit.

D'abord l'espèce de débile alcoolique qui se moque de lui en le voyant débarqué à l'hôpital, estimant qu'il vaut mieux le laisser dans cet état là le plus longtemps possible, ensuite Kiba qui a faillit mourir à force de ne pas reprendre sa respiration entre deux fous rires. Le voir devenir blanc, la bouche grande ouverte, secoué d'un rire qui ne quittait pas son corps aurait été amusant s'il n'avait pas été la cible de cette moquerie. Kakashi lui a ébouriffé les cheveux en lui disant, le nez enfoui dans son eternel Icha Icha Paradise, qu'il est heureux de retrouver son élève. Pour finir, Sakura lui a planté un baiser sonore sur la joue en hurlant un Sasuke-kun digne de la grande époque qui a faillit lui percer les tympans en plein Konoha.

A croire que depuis quelques jours, les gens aiment bien le mettre plus bas que terre… Cela se voit tant que ça que c'est sa place ? Il évite habilement le regard empli de questions de Naruto, celui-là dans son état d'exaspération, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer une conversation où il va l'exploser, concrètement et une bonne fois pour toute sans blaguer. Il passe à côté de lui, manquant aussi l'étincelle de regrets dans les yeux du blond. Qui voit au ralenti sa main se lever pour emprisonner le tissu du T-shirt de Sasuke.

Insultes mentales d'un niveau élevé pour se donner du courage.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

L'envie de fuir une nouvelle fois. Un rictus. Cette promiscuité le dérange. Il ne se sent pas encore prêt. La réponse fuse sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

- Un escalier récalcitrant.

_Qu'il est con vraiment mais qu'il est con ! Sasuke Uchiha, grand imbécile devant l'éternel, es maître en réponses plausibles autant que rencontrer Shino Aburame sans ses lunettes. Cause du décès : Overdose de stupidités._

Battements de cils du côté de Naruto. Deux jours de mission lui ont remis les pensées à l'endroit. Sasuke reste avant tout un imbécile fini, incapable de s'exprimer seulement eh bien cet asocial, handicapé des relations, c'est le sien. Trois ans loin de lui et un certain nombre de tentatives de meurtre n'ont pas suffit à l'éloigner, comment un vulgaire sac jeté à la figure pourrait y arriver ? Dire qu'il lui a fallut plus d'une semaine pour s'en souvenir. Le brun lui fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi.

- Tu mens.

Accélération perceptible du cœur. Sakura a peut être raison après tout, ils sont adultes. Naruto est grand. S'il ne veut pas le lâcher, ce n'est pas sa faute à lui, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Soupir. Ils ne sont pas si grands que ça finalement.

- Je ne suis pas un génie moi mais je ne suis certainement pas con. Tu mens et mal en plus Teme.

Un sourire. Une allusion cachée qui signifie, je sais pourquoi tu as agit ainsi mais ça ne marche pas sur moi. Putain, tous les habitants de ce foutu village sont dingues où ils rodent juste autour de lui pour qu'il regrette d'être parti, d'être revenu, d'être en vie… Ce mec, il n'abandonne jamais ou quoi ?

- J'avoue ce n'est pas un escalier. C'est Sakura. Satisfait ?

Un rire. Ils ont l'air stupides au milieu de la rue avec le blond qui s'accroche et qui parle à son dos et lui qui rit comme un idiot. Deux hommes amoureux, assurément, c'est une belle idiotie. Ca ne peut pas apporter quelque chose de bon. Alors quelqu'un peut lui expliquer ce qu'il fait là ?

- Bien fait pour toi. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je serais venu moi.

- T'es trop trouillard pour ça.

C'est si facile à présent de lui parler. Ouvrir la bouche a été le plus dur. Une assurance sans précédent l'empli. La conversation est simple, banale, rassurante. Il semble qu'il soit incapable d'agir autrement. En a-t-il véritablement envie du reste ? Si Naruto a décidé de s'accrocher à lui comme une moule à la coque d'un navire, il ne voit pas ce qu'il peut faire de plus. En parlant de l'imbécile…

Le blond se poste devant lui, sourire aux lèvres, doigt pointé sur son visage. Sasuke est attiré par cette image, par ces yeux qui brillent d'une manière indéfinissable, par ce visage aux traits classiques rehaussés par ces trois traits de chaque côté des joues et ce nez mutin qui le nargue. Les lèvres à peine rosées qui s'agitent.

_Sonné trompettes et clairons, c'est officiel, Sasuke Uchiha a perdu l'esprit !_

- Je ne suis pas comme toi !

Un oiseau passe au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le peureux c'est lui. Le phobique des relations sociales c'est encore lui. Quelques personnes zieutent ouvertement leur discussion. Il ne manquait plus que ça, un public pour le voir se déshonorer. On ne lui épargnera rien dans cette histoire. Va falloir ravaler l'orgueil familial. Sa voix devient douce, amusée. Il ne peut pas s'excuser. Il ne peut pas lui demander de rentrer, il aurait l'air de quoi ? Naruto va devoir s'y habituer. Son incapacité à jouer les amoureux transits fait parti de lui. Il n'est pas un amoureux transi de toute façon.

- Encore heureux. Je ne suis pas raide dingue des ramens moi !

Froncement des sourcils. L'ambiance est sérieuse derrière l'échange de surface. Sasuke bénit Naruto de le comprendre à demi-mot.

- Moi non plus.

La pensée ironique qui filtre : _Oh, oh, intéressant Dobe. Je suis au-dessus des ramen divinisés ?_

Il recommence à le dépasser. S'arrête quand la voix du blond retentit une nouvelle fois.

- L'Ichiraku livre à domicile à présent, tu le savais ?

Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Le blond l'attire contre lui et pose ses lèvres sur son front. Le brun supplie son visage de ne pas changer de teinte, son cerveau de retrouver rapidement le bouton _on_ avant qu'il ne commette le pire. Sa réputation est à l'eau. Quelques passants gloussent autour d'eux. Une voix tiède et un souffle sur son lobe d'oreille. Une caresse fugace sur son bras dénudé lui hérisse les poils.

- Tu n'en tireras pas comme ça Sasuke, pas cette fois. Il va te falloir beaucoup de temps et d'efforts avant que je te laisse à nouveau me toucher.

Le brun lui offre un sourire éblouissant et s'éloigne pour de bon cette fois.

Des efforts ? Il sait faire. C'est juste un combat qui demande l'élaboration d'une stratégie différente.

Et alors ? On est prodige ou on ne l'est pas.

* * *

Dans l'ombre du mur, Neji range son appareil photo et serre la main de Lee qui regarde abasourdi Naruto et Sasuke s'éloigner à l'opposés l'un de l'autre.

- J'n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Quoi ? Que Naruto lui pardonne ou que Uchiha ait rougit ?

Lee secoue la tête.

- Non. Tu te rends compte que… pour une fois… probablement l'unique d'ailleurs… Godaime a parié et à gagné ?

_**¤ Fin ¤**_

Sasuke est un brin trop enfantin mais je trouve que ça lui correspond. Dans le manga, moi, il me fait penser à un gamin capricieux, même dans la next-gen, il s'accroche à une vengeance désuète qui ne le mène nulle part… Des deux, psychologiquement, c'est lui le plus fragile.

Hum… Bien… Un avis ?

Ce n'est pas une tentative désespérée de demander des reviews _(comment ça je suis grillée ?)_ mais plusieurs avis valent mieux qu'un ou qu'aucun…

_**Alfa**_


	2. Le Point de Rupture

Coucou !

Il y a de cela 6 mois j'ai publié _Dis lui oui_ en expliquant qu'on pouvait lire ce texte comme un OS ou comme un début. Voilà donc ce que j'appelle la seconde partie, deux fois plus longue que la première, ce qui justifie l'attente en quelque sorte. Un texte du point de vu de Neji principalement avec quelques entorses parce qu'un texte dans la catégorie Naruto sans Naruto, ça aurait été impossible. Les lemons qui contenaient le texte à l'origine ont été supprimés afin de respecter les règles du site. Pour ceux qui veulent lire le texte non retouché, je vous invite à faire un tour sur mon profil où l'adresse de mon LJ figure.

**Paring :** Un Threesome au premier abord qui en fait est un peu plus compliqué que ça et qui serait plutôt un quatuor avec deux ombres supplémentaires. C'est pas très clair n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant... ^^ Paring de base toutefois Sasu/Naru et surtout Lee/Sakura.

**Bêta :** Pilgrim67 que je remercie de tout mon coeur pour la patience dont elle fait preuve avec moi, l'indécrottable flemmarde et pour lire tout ce que je lui propose, même sur des catégories qu'elle ne lit pas habituellement. Merci !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :**** Le point de Rupture**

* * *

_17 septembre_

C'est une journée des plus banales qui commence. Une journée entre deux missions où chacun profite un peu de la vie dont il oublie trop souvent la fragilité, dans ce métier où mourir est un risque acceptable pour peu que la mission soit réussie. L'aube se lève, colorant le ciel dans un dégradé pastel de bleus, de roses et d'infinis camaïeux violets. Afin de ne pas rouiller, c'est une journée où la brise qui souffle emporte le bruit des coups portés aux mannequins de bois.

Pour les futurs ninjas qui courent vers l'école, c'est une journée d'attention, d'apprentissage, de notations sévères et d'endormissements pour les plus flemmards d'entre eux.

Pour l'Hokage, c'est une journée comme les autres, qui amène son lot de travail, de dossiers et d'ennui à n'en plus finir loin de sa bouteille de saké adorée.

Pour Neji, installé sur une branche, c'est une lumière idéale et ses mains qui brandissent l'appareil photo, zooment, enclenchent le réflex, courent sur les boutons. Quelques clics se font entendre et parfois un flash jaillit, éclairant brièvement les feuillages alentours, si doux qu'ils se fondent dans la brise, les frémissements de la vie qui s'éveille et l'envol de quelques rouges-gorges.

Dans le pays du feu, bien qu'il n'y ait pas à proprement parler de saisons variées, il existe une sorte d'hiver avec des températures plus fraîches, quelques pulls et des pluies éparses. Durant cet « hiver » que les peuples des montagnes appelleraient printemps, l'intensité du soleil diminue d'une façon très particulière, le matin et le soir et différemment à ces deux périodes, la forêt du feu paraît brûler littéralement.

Afin de saisir ces instants particuliers, avec une préférence pour les levers de soleil, Neji se lève avant même l'aube, trouve le meilleur endroit et guette l'instant propice, quand le ciel se déchire et qu'une ligne rouge traverse l'horizon, grandissant progressivement. Puis vient le moment où un morceau minuscule du disque solaire apparaît et le monde brûle.

Cette forêt, ces tons et la lune au-dessus… Peut-être une seule photo de réussie sur la trentaine, peut-être aucune, mais être là et contempler cela, vaut déjà le manque de sommeil. L'affût, l'attente, l'excitation, ses sentiments se mélangent, se reconnaissent, s'apprivoisent. L'adrénaline parcourt son corps. C'est un chasseur d'image et c'est bien plus grisant parfois qu'un combat.

Passé l'instant magique, quand les arbres reprennent leurs teintes vertes, il déporte son attention sur un autre point vert qui bouge au rythme d'une musique aussi ancienne qu'intemporelle. Lee travaille son Ninjutsu, comme tous les jours, avec la concentration et l'énergie qui le caractérise. La coupe au bol se soulève, les pas s'enchaînent, chaque coup placé avec force et justesse, dans cette régularité que seuls les entraînements quotidiens peuvent créer.

Les mains de Neji le démangent. Ses amis restent avec la nature ses modèles préférés, bien qu'ils ne soient pas toujours du même avis que lui. Il cède.

Les clics reprennent de plus belle. Quelque chose à saisir, une impression, une illusion, comme un voile d'énergie et de détermination que lui seul voit. Peut-être un don dû à son hérédité, Hinata paraît aussi le posséder au contraire de Sasuke, dont les yeux restent souvent aveugles aux sentiments humains. Ce qui est sans doute dû à son propre aveuglément pour reconnaître les siens.

Au détour d'une ride du front de Lee, Neji fronce les sourcils, percevant derrière cette attitude, un sentiment qui ne devrait pas y être. La danse des coups change, évolue. Coups de pied gauche haut, uppercut, pas en arrière, demi-tour. Accélération du rythme. Les yeux de Neji bougent sans cesse, incapables de cligner, de peur de perdre trop de mouvement. Les cliquetis cessent.

Au bout de son bras, l'appareil se balance et ce geste anodin gène Neji. Il pose l'appareil au sol et s'éloigne de l'arbre, prenant lui aussi position pour l'entraînement.

Ses mains déjà ne pensent plus qu'au futur développement. Lee continue sa danse sans s'arrêter et Neji, après une dernière observation, se coule dedans avec perfection. Ces enchaînements il les effectue depuis des années et leur synchronisme est quasiment parfait.

Quasiment.

Il évite un coup de pied en courbant son dos vers l'arrière et se demande s'il lui reste encore du révélateur.

Il bloque un poing et envoie un des siens en retours. Lee dévie. Comment font Sasuke et Naruto pour se combattre comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un ? Le secret réside t'il dans leur couple ? Improbable. Ses pensées reviennent aux photos comme un boomerang revient vers celui qui l'a lancé.

Couleurs ou sépia pour les portraits ? Dix, douze ou pousser jusqu'à quinze secondes ?

Le combat continue. Neji oublie les photos.

L'appareil fixe le combat, mécanique immobile et muette.

* * *

_18 septembre_

Enfermé dans sa chambre noire, au milieu de l'odeur des produits chimiques, Neji développe ses photos. La lumière rouge crée des reflets cuivrés dans ses cheveux noirs, les rendant vivants suivants les vacillements de la flamme. Quelques photos sont éparpillées sur une table à laquelle il manque un pied. Images de paysages, de couples qui marchent dans la rue, se tenant par la main, d'envol d'oies sauvages au dessus de la cime des arbres. Des macros aussi. De fleurs, de visages, de regards, de sourires, d'expressions fugitives saisies par le flash. Qu'on épinglera dans une chambre ou qu'on enfermera dans un cadre. Photos privées, photos publiques, sentiments étalés sur le papier glacé_._

Le chaos règne dans la pièce et dans les angles s'entassent pêle-mêle, des chaises détruites, des cartons de produits chimiques et les tons fauves contrastent avec le blanc cassé du carrelage mural. Des essais ratés gisent abandonnés sur le sol et parfois en se déplaçant, Neji glisse dessus et les ramasse pour les jeter à la poubelle. Poubelle tellement pleine qu'elle vomit littéralement tout supplément qui tombe sur le sol carrelé en solitaire ou accompagnée. Photos gâchées, essais ratés, sentiments que le flash a effacés.

Il passe la photo dans le bac du fixateur puis le suspend sur un fil à l'aide d'une pince à linge. Ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue et de légers cernes soulignent le contour de ses yeux d'une façon fort peu artistique.

Perdu dans sa contemplation critique, ses sourcils froncés et la lèvre supérieure mordillée, il se laisse surprendre par les deux mains qui se posent avec douceur sur sa taille et par la langue mutine qui vient caresser la peau de son cou.

Il ferme les yeux, respire calmement et se détache l'air de rien du corps qui déjà se presse contre le sien pour retourner à son loisir. Les mains reviennent à l'assaut, entrouvrent sa tenue, caressent son corps, s'arrêtant longuement sur les tétons qui se durcissent sous le traitement expert. Il se mord un peu plus la lèvre et ses mains tremblent un peu quand il passe la photo dans le révélateur.

- Je n'ai pas le temps.

Un éclat de rire, les mains cessent leur agréable travail sur un dernier coup de griffe, juste au niveau de l'aine. Un gémissement lui échappe et le rire retentit une nouvelle fois. Ces gestes s'accélèrent et il saute presque les étapes, en oublierait de tremper la photo dans l'eau entre le passage du révélateur au fixateur. Finalement, la photo rejoint ses comparses.

Il se retourne satisfait. La lumière s'éteint. Il a juste le temps d'apercevoir des cheveux blonds que des mains empoignent son haut et des lèvres fines et pleines emprisonnent les siennes pour un baiser impatient auquel il répond avec la même ardeur.

Sa langue se faufile, pressée, taquine et des dents la mordent, le faisant reculer. Alors l'autre en profite, ravage son cou de baisers, de coups de langue et de mordillements. Il grogne, serre le corps contre le sien et leurs deux poitrines se touchent. Le contact des seins fermes contre son torse l'électrise. Il perd le contrôle, recule et la bloque contre la table bancale. Elle rit.

Il l'embrasse pour qu'elle se taise mais de nouveau elle le surprend en posant sa main contre sa virilité tendue sous le tissu de son pantalon. Remplaçant ses lèvres par sa langue, il redessine le contour de sa gorge, écarte les pans de son chemisier, descend entre ses seins. Elle renverse la tête en arrière en gémissant et il en profite pour enlever sa perruque.

Elle se fige, inquiète.

- Si quelqu'un entre ?

- Personne n'entre jamais. Pas de déguisements avec moi, c'est clair ?

Le reste de la conversation est étouffé par leur envie. Lorsque tout est fini et qu'il s'éloigne pour se rhabiller, elle le retient et le plaque contre elle. Il se laisse aller, inconstant contenté pour un moment. Le silence s'installe entre eux, un silence fatigué troublé par leurs respirations haletantes qui petit à petit s'apaisent. Il tente de faire abstraction de ce corps nu qui se presse contre le sien, de cette moiteur sur sa peau, témoin de leur ébat.

Finalement leurs poitrines respectives se soulèvent régulièrement et la tête résolument fixée vers le mur, il la laisse caresser son torse du bout de l'ongle, enrouler quelques poils éparts de la ligne noire qui prend naissance au niveau de sa cage thoracique et se perd dans le caleçon qu'il a eu le temps de remettre.

Puis sa voix quitte ses lèvres, neutre mais ferme. Les doigts sur sa peau se figent. Son cœur reste calme, comme celui de la femme. Entre ninjas, jamais de surprises, jamais de perte de contrôle. Sauf pendant le sexe, sauf au moment de l'orgasme. Sexe, alcool et prises de têtes.

- Tu devrais repartir. Plus tu restes là, plus tu crées de questions.

- Je croyais que personne ne t'en posait jamais ?

Dans l'obscurité, les yeux cherchent les siens, comme un chat fixe une proie et il les soutient, parfaitement raisonné. Elle soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux, décolle une ou deux mèches collées par la sueur et se détache de lui. Souple et vive comme un félin, elle glisse dans la pièce, se rhabille silencieusement. Il rallume la bougie emprisonnée dans son cocon de soie rouge pour profiter du spectacle.

Son regard glisse sur les courbes de son corps, des courbes qu'il connaît par cœur, jusqu'au moindre creux, au moindre vallon. De ses seins lourds à la légère toison de son pubis.

C'est terminé. Sa perruque installée sur sa tête, elle ouvre la bouche pour rajouter une dernière chose mais se ravise, hochant la tête, vaincue. Un pas en avant dans l'intention manifeste de venir l'embrasser, elle se rétracte et ouvre la porte. Sa voix profonde, déguisée adroitement murmure un _« A bientôt, Neji »_ qui le laisse de marbre.

Il se détourne d'elle et saisit après un instant d'hésitation, une photo au hasard.

- La prochaine fois, utilise ton chakra pour te déguiser. Ferme bien, je ne veux pas être dérangé.

La porte claque. Il touche du bout des doigts la photo sur papier brillant et ces derniers glissent sur les visages radieux du couple. Sa main ne tremble pas, ses yeux n'expriment rien. Parfois, il aimerait n'être qu'un homme ordinaire plutôt qu'un ninja trop bien entraîné et rompu à effacer ces sentiments.

Un unique pincement peut-être quelque part en lui, là où bat son cœur. Il jette la photo dans son dos.

Il est des femmes que seul leur compagnon devrait avoir le droit de désirer et de voir nues. Il est des femmes comme elles qui ne peuvent se contenter d'un seul homme. Et il est des hommes comme lui, qui ne peuvent résister à une femme comme elle.

Ses mains saisissent l'appareil photo et le grain de l'étui de protection le rassurent, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi ni de quoi. La porte se ferme sans un bruit et le silence retombe dans la pièce, sur ces souvenirs emprisonnés dans le papier.

* * *

_2 octobre_

Des pas sur les toitures. Silencieux, rapides, efficaces, comme flottant sur les tuiles. Des ombres qui se croisent parfois sur une corniche, qui se reconnaissent, se saluent et se séparent au gré de leurs chemins respectifs. Une silhouette aux cheveux longs file dans la nuit, du bureau de le Hokage vers chez elle.

Une légère brise souffle, qui n'entame pas son allure. On dirait presque qu'elle danse, sauts de biches entre les toits, pas rapides de rats. La nuit est claire, illuminée par la lune à moitié pleine mais la silhouette est presque invisible tandis qu'elle continue son avancée. Parfois elle se fige, aux aguets, guette des bruits et des ombre mouvantes avant de repartir, toujours sur ses gardes.

Elle termine sa course sur un balcon. La fenêtre à coulisse n'est pas fermée, elle glisse sur son rail, complice de l'effraction qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Les pas s'arrêtent, sitôt passé la fenêtre car dans le lit tant attendu par un Ninja fatigué de retour de mission, dort une femme aux courbes connues par cœur, capturées savamment par nombre de photos. Toujours en compagnie de l'Autre, jamais en compagnie de lui en tout cas.

Les quatre murs chaulés de sa chambre sont le reflet de sa personnalité. Blancs, vides et la pièce est à peine meublée du nécessaire. Un lit, une table de chevet, une commode, un bureau, une chaise et le tour est fait. Pourtant elle est là et sa présence rend la chambre vivante, comme un chez soi tangible.

Une petite lampe brûle sur la table de chevet et la lueur tremblotante de la bougie, donne à la scène une atmosphère. Ses doigts fourmillent d'excitation, il cherche le bon angle. Seulement, il est interdit de faire une photo d'une femme qu'on ne devrait jamais voir dans un tel état de faiblesse. Alors il se déshabille rapidement, se glisse entre les draps, constate la tiédeur et sourit doucement.

Il se tourne vers elle, glisse sa main dans les cheveux et sur la nuque : texture de soie et peau de pêche. Elle ouvre les yeux, parfaitement éveillée et il sourit un peu plus, un peu idiot de s'être fait prendre au piège si facilement. Elle se love dans ses bras. Il respire son parfum.

Une photo sur la console, à côté de l'armoire. Trois membres d'une équipe soudée. Trois membres d'une équipe passée. La photo accuse son âge. Un peu comme lui accuse le sien. Ses yeux se voilent de remords. Il est trop tard pour tout effacer.

On peut faire semblant de rien.

Elle l'embrasse et ils font l'amour. Comme souvent. Il la contemple, ses yeux voilés par le plaisir, sa peau veloutée constellée de gouttes de sueur qui glissent sur son corps, embrasse ses lèvres rougies par ses mordillements pour ne pas gémir. Soudain elle ouvre les yeux et ils se regardent. Alors elle lui sourit de ce sourire coquin, à la fois enfantin et tentateur et il ferme les yeux, se laisse aller, juste un peu, juste assez.

Il est encore allongé sur elle quand elle souffle sa première phrase dans le silence de cette nuit si claire sans s'apercevoir du brouillard qui lentement s'installe, distillé par la réalité, celle à laquelle on ne peut que chercher à s'échapper.

- Il rentre demain soir.

- Tu dois être heureuse.

Les mots sont usés à force d'être utilisés. Elle est heureuse. Lui non. Peut-être est-ce l'inverse. Tout se perd dans la brume et les masques deviennent opaques. Il se déporte à côté d'elle et ferme les yeux, accablé par la culpabilité qui lui revient d'un coup, provoque une douleur à la poitrine qui l'empêche de respirer.

- La mission s'est bien passée ?

- Oui.

Le silence, enfin. Le calme. Il respire lentement, par longues inspirations basses. Elle s'apaise contre lui, somnole, finit par murmurer _« Je t'aime »_ avant d'être emportée par le sommeil. Son souffle paisible lui hérisse la nuque.

Au bout d'un temps qui semble être l'éternité, il s'éloigne prestement d'elle, la regarde chercher une nouvelle place sans sa présence et s'approche de son bureau. Là du bout des doigts, il touche le cadre et sa photo sur la commode. Ses yeux ne montrent rien, ses sourcils ne sont pas froncés c'est à peine si un soupçon de mélancolie se dégage de lui. Puis il la range dans un tiroir, retourne se glisser dans le lit tiède. Elle revient poser sa tête sur son torse et il lui caresse les cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées.

A un moment dans leur vie, leur rôle a basculé, elle est devenue l'amante et il a mis en danger les rares choses auxquelles il tient. Quand exactement ? Sur quoi ? Un regard, un effleurement, un baiser… Le destin, est-il vraiment écrit à l'avance comme il l'a toujours clamé si fort ? Autant de questions sans réponses qui amènent leurs lots de regrets, de tristesse et ce flot de désir qu'il tente de réfréner sans succès.

Elle frotte son nez sur sa joue en fronçant légèrement les sourcils dans son sommeil. Il sent son corps s'embraser, ses sens s'éveiller et son cœur battre. Tant pis si c'est interdit, si c'est une mauvaise idée, si c'est dangereux et malsain, de toute manière il est trop tard pour reculer à présent.

Il l'enlace doucement, serrant sa taille fine à peine assez pour la retenir, elle qui ne lui appartient pas, elle qu'un souffle suffirait à faire s'envoler. Il embrasse son front presque distraitement, caresse ses cheveux et déplace la tête sur sa clavicule.

Il observe longtemps le plafond. Ce satané plafond qu'il voudrait arc-en-ciel, qui s'obstine toutes les nuits où il le regarde à rester gris. Comme son humeur. Le plafond finit par l'aspirer et il rêve d'un monde terne aux silhouettes accusatrices.

Le jour qui se lève à peine fait battre ses paupières. Il imagine la place à ses côtés, vide. Pas besoin de tourner la tête, elle est déjà partie. Il tend la main, plus par volonté d'autodestruction que par instinct. Les draps sont froids. Comme toujours.

La fatigue est encore là, ses muscles le tiraillent mais son rapport n'attend pas. Il file sous la douche. Glacée pour changer. Il revient s'habiller et songe que si les amants se déshabillent mutuellement, ils ne se rhabillent pas souvent de la même manière.

Installé au bureau, une serviette posée sur les épaules, il rédige son rapport. Dehors le soleil s'est levé, amenant chaleur et lumière au pays du feu. La luminosité le gêne alors il se lève pour tirer les rideaux. Dehors des enfants courent en se bousculant. Il aimerait être à leur place. Mais les années passent, les jeunes deviennent des grands et les grands n'ont plus le droit de rire.

La terre battue des rues est sèche et l'air étouffant. La main sur la vitre qu'il veut fermer se contracte soudainement quand une silhouette de femme traverse dans l'ombre des murs en direction des bâtiments de le Hokage. Le passé lui revient, celui qui a tout fait basculer.

Cette journée ensoleillée, les rires, les bousculades, les amusements, ses yeux, la flamme et le désir qui s'envole, annihile le reste.

Elle tourne son visage vers la fenêtre et leurs regards se croisent, complices. Il ferme la fenêtre, rabat les rideaux et reste longtemps à la même place, à percer le tissu de son regard.

* * *

_Un an plus tôt, au mois d'août_

Une journée chaude, les rires se mélangent aux discussions animées. Les amis se pressent par petits groupes dans les rues de Konoha et la terre sèche s'envole en nuages sous leurs sandales. Des sacs sur le dos, des bouteilles au bout des bras, ils discutent en cheminant vers la forêt.

Naruto surgit d'une ruelle, traînant Sasuke derrière lui comme on promène un chien récalcitrant et même si le dit animal de compagnie n'a pas l'air heureux, il ne fait rien non plus pour se dégager de la poigne de son compagnon. Ils saluent les autres, joyeusement pour le blond, d'un simple signe de tête pour le brun.

Le soleil haut dans le ciel. Une paisible matinée entre deux missions. Les bruits d'une course dans les rues se mêlent à des pas plus mesurés. Une masse de cheveux blonds pleines d'épis et des yeux bleus rieurs et innocents, Naruto court sur la terre battue. C'est un véritable repère pour ses amis qui le suivent en discutant, indifférents à ses pitreries.

Ino et Sakura se disputent à propos d'un jeune homme qu'elles ont croisé à l'hôpital. Lee jette des coups d'œil à sa petite amie sans oser se rapprocher. Shikamaru contemple les nuages, résigné. Sasuke n'écoute pas un traître mot, il surveille son petit ami qui déambule, bras ouverts, les yeux fermés, absolument pas sur ses gardes. Méprisable. C'est pour cela qu'il le surveille, lui, parce qu'il ne faut pas perdre un ninja.

Kiba les rejoint avec Akamaru et tout devient bordélique. Car le chien et son maître s'entendent à merveille avec Naruto. Ils se sautent presque d'un même geste l'un sur l'autre pour un salut à la barbare. Les autres lèvent les eux au ciel, dépités mais résignés. S'en suit une série de défis lancés à voix haute, tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Entraîné par l'énergie qui se dégage d'eux, Lee les suit dans leurs tests débiles et c'est à celui qui marchera le plus longtemps sur une main, qui grimpera le plus haut sur ce tronc, qui rotera le plus fort…

Neji ferme la marche dans un silence respectable que Choji casse parfois en mangeant ses chips. Ses yeux regardent droits devant lui, sans faiblir comme si les paupières avaient perdu leur faculté de cligner et sa vision toute entière est occupée par le déhanchement de la jeune femme devant lui qui rit. Hinata de l'autre côté jette parfois des regards inquiets à son aîné mais ne dit rien.

Plus tard tout le monde s'est installé en petits groupes et lui s'ennuie encore. Dans les herbes hautes la discussion se fait intimiste, sérieuse, précise ou au contraire légère, rieuse, pleine de sourires et de regard échangés. Les réunions en grands comités le fatigue. Il préfère le calme à l'anarchie, la paix à la guerre. La première est moins destructrice que la seconde et si un combat ninja détruit parfois le paysage, ce n'est rien face à une attaque groupée d'une petite armée bien entraîné. Il décide d'aller prendre des photos dans une clairière un peu plus loin.

Quelques temps après son départ, Sakura se lève, titubant sous le poids des litres d'alcool ingurgités. Elle honore l'héritage de son maître à penser, Tsunade. Un concours de beuverie ne la dérange absolument pas, tant qu'elle reste la dernière debout pendant que les autres vomissent à genoux sur le sol. Elle s'approche de Choji et Shikamaru qui discutent… à grand renfort de silence et de regards. Ces deux là n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Trop d'années qu'ils se connaissent.

- Chojiiiiii, j'voudrais cueillir des herbes pour mes recherches, tu pourrais m'indiquer un endroit… Un endroit pour… Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui, je veux cueillir des plantes, j'en ai plus assez. Assez proche d'ici… tu connais un endroit ?

Shikamaru ouvre un œil et la juge impartialement.

- Tu vas t'effondrer et te mettre à ronfler d'ici un quart d'heure tout au plus, tu ferais mieux de rester là.

- Je… J'peux très bien tenir idiot ! J'suis pas comme vous moi !

Naruto qui a entendu saisit une bouteille de Saké et la vide d'un trait. Sasuke se lève et s'éloigne.

- Tu fais pitié crétin.

- Elle insinue qu'on ne sait pas boire et tu veux laisser passer ça ?

- Elle te cherche et toi tu tombes dans le panneau. Vous êtes pathétiques tous les deux.

- En fait t'as la trouille de perdre !

Sasuke lève un sourcil et amorce un de ces rictus habituels. Les bras croisés, il se moque ouvertement de son compagnon. C'est à se demander pourquoi…

- Idiot. Je suis nettement meilleur que toi quand il s'agit de boire. Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore éveillé d'ailleurs ?

- T'as la trouille de perdre annonce Naruto avec une voix assurée.

Piqué au vif, Sasuke revient et se rassoit. Prudent il saisit une bouteille et la débouche. Il s'apprête à la boire puis s'arrête. Naruto grogne.

- Quoi encore ?

- Si je gagne, je gagne quoi ?

- Ben rien tu gagnes, c'est tout !

Sasuke repose la bouteille.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

Le blond réfléchit un moment, se gratte la tête, boit encore une gorgée d'alcool et soudain le montre du doigt.

- J'ai trouvé. Je ferais ce que tu veux, sans conditions.

- Ce que je veux ?

- Ouai… Mais pas de trucs tordus hein ?

Pas de trucs tordus… Sasuke hoche la tête et Shikamaru aperçoit les doigts croisés dans le dos. Un rictus sur le visage, il referme les yeux.

- Très bien. T'as intérêt à t'en souvenir.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Effectivement sonne dans l'air. L'acharnement de Naruto est légendaire. Sasuke vide la bouteille. Kiba sort d'on ne sait où en hurlant que Neji prend des photos quelque part pas loin et que si y a un concours, il est des leurs. Lee décide que la flamme de la jeunesse de Konoha se doit d'être encouragée et il se rajoute au cercle. Hinata joue avec Akamaru. Shikamaru regarde le petit groupe de buveurs, soupire et va s'installer avec eux, histoire de les surveiller un peu soit disant. Ino vient s'asseoir près de Choji et commence à discuter avec lui. Sakura, elle, en profite pour s'éclipser l'air de rien, de sa démarche ivre.

A peine le campement hors de vue, elle se redresse et se met à courir silencieusement entre les arbres, silhouette fondue dans le feuillage jusqu'à la clairière où Neji est sensé prendre des photos. A peine arrivée, elle se fige et se coule contre un tronc d'arbre sachant par avance qu'il va la détecter si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Il est en train de prendre en photo des insectes qui grimpent le long d'un tronc d'arbre quand l'ombre d'un papillon passe devant son objectif. Neji relève la tête et déclenche le flash de l'appareil. Il voit alors le vol désordonné de l'insecte, l'aile abîmée qui n'en finit plus de se rapprocher du sol. Il finit par se poser sur la terre humifère de la clairière sous les yeux attristés de Neji qui le contemple, les sourcils froncés.

Sakura s'avance, soudainement timide.

- Il va mourir ? Tu ne l'aides pas ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Les faibles doivent être éliminés.

La phrase est sortie, automatique mais d'une voix atone, comme tous les sermons qu'on assène aux enfants, qui restent tout une vie. Les faibles resteront faibles. Les forts restent forts.

- C'est idiot Neji-san. Quelqu'un de faible peut toujours devenir fort si on lui laisse une chance ! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris avec le temps !

- Une fois mort, tout le monde est égal. Un papillon ne vit pas longtemps Haruno-san.

Elle se fige, blessée.

- Tu ne m'appelles toujours pas Sakura-chan. Pourtant nous nous connaissons depuis des années à présent.

- Ca ne fait aucunement de nous des proches.

Parvenue près de lui, elle replie ses jambes et enroule ses bras autour du cou de Neji, lui glisse à l'oreille, juste quelques mots mais quelques mots qui vont tout faire basculer.

- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire de nous des proches Neji-san ?

Il reste immobile comme indifférent à sa présence pourtant elle est certaine qu'il écoute. Elle souffle dans son oreille et sa nuque, doucement et son haleine chaude, légèrement alcoolisée transforme l'anodin en une proposition beaucoup plus imagée. Elle accompagne chaque mot d'un coup de langue habile.

- Un baiser ? Une caresse ? Du sexe ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il cherche à emprisonner ses mains, elle se relève, s'éloigne de quelques pas, féline. Ses mains se posent sur son haut, qu'elle relève avec une lenteur calculée.

- J'ai vu ton regard. Sur le chemin, tu ne me quittais pas des yeux. Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'intéresse pas. Je suis là et il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Autant profiter de l'occasion, non ?

Le haut est sur le sol et ses armes suivent le même chemin. La jupe glisse sur les jambes fuselées. Neji est incapable de détourner le regard. Alors elle dégrafe son soutien-gorge et lui adresse un regard gourmand, dernière invitation pour un unique aller simple.

Mais, Neji ne lui saute pas dessus, il se contente d'attraper son haut et de le lui jeter au visage.

- Laisse tomber.

Elle relâche le tissu qui tombe sur le sol.

- Je me doutais bien que ça ne suffirais pas avec toi. Tu es trop bourré de principes, d'idéaux. Coucher avec la copine de ton meilleur ami, c'est immoral pour toi, alors même si tu as envie, tu ne comptes pas céder c'est ça ?

- Tu es bien sûre de toi Haruno.

- Je te connais bien, ça fait longtemps que je t'observe. Seulement, la moralité ne m'intéresse pas, c'est pourquoi Neji, j'aimerai simplement faire l'amour avec toi.

Cette simple phrase, dite avec franchise, sans retenue fait vaciller le regard mauve du ninja. Elle dépose sa dernière carte, à présent, c'est tout ou rien.

- Je ne le dirais à personne.

Il cède et la plaque sur le sol faisant disparaître son sourire victorieux sous une pluie de baisers.

C'est rapide et violent. Elle lui sourit encore, sa main prête à se poser sur sa joue pour la caresser qu'il se relève déjà. Une simple baise. Une simple fois.

Il se détourne d'elle, va saisir son appareil. Elle éclate de rire et il se tourne à nouveau vers elle, clairement énervé de se laisser prendre au jeu. Nue devant lui, consciente de son pouvoir d'attraction elle continue de lui rire au nez. Ce rire donne mal à la tête à Neji, le fait redescendre sur terre, prendre conscience de ce qu'il vient de faire. Elle secoue son index devant lui comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant.

- Non Neji. Ca ne marche pas comme ça.

Puis elle se rhabille en riant toujours et il voudrait l'étrangler pour la faire taire. Ses mains tremblent de colère. Il se sent stupide. Elle l'achève par une constatation. Simple reflet de la réalité.

- Maintenant, tu es bien obligé de m'appeler Sakura.

Il aimerait répondre mais des oiseaux s'envolent. Il se tait. Sakura derrière lui s'allonge. Il cherche le papillon dans l'herbe, le trouve finalement. Mort.

Il n'y que les faibles qui crèvent. Les forts parviennent toujours à s'en tirer mais qui du mort et du vivant est le plus heureux ?

Lee arrive dans la clairière cinq minutes plus tard, complètement ivre et soutenu par un Shikamaru amorphe qui semble se demander pourquoi c'est toujours à lui que ça arrive.

- Sakura chééééériiiiiiiie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Neji répond avec froideur.

- Elle était à peine arrivée qu'elle tombait sur le sol endormie comme une masse. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas qu'elle qui devrait dormir… Il y a eu une beuverie pendant mon absence ?

Le regard de Shikamaru passe de Sakura à Neji et il finit par soupirer en lâchant un _Galère_ puis assomme Lee dont la tête tombe sur son épaule.

- Prends-la.

Une seconde, Neji aimerait répondre que c'est déjà fait. Il se retient. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Shikamaru est déjà en train de repartir en grommelant.

- Il est temps de ramener tout ce petit monde au bercail. Naruto ronfle dans un coin. Je pense que Sasuke ne laissera à personne le soin de s'en occuper et Kiba tiendra le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivés au village. Ne trainez pas.

Neji hausse les épaules et s'approche pour saisir Sakura, qui lui adresse un clin d'œil sous ses airs indolents et passe ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui. Leurs langues se mêlent et se mélangent longuement, étroitement liées. Il suçote sa lèvre inférieure avant de s'éloigner un peu. Le sourire qu'elle lui lance lui donne envie de la tuer. Il la jette sur son dos et reste sourd à ses protestations quand elle se met à le frapper.

- Faire du mal, c'est ton trip.

Sa voix a fusé comme une flèche atteignant parfaitement Sakura qui cesse de le frapper.

- Tu ne comprends décidément rien toi.

- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à comprendre ?

Ils cheminent entre les arbres et Neji passe volontairement au milieu des branches brasses pour qu'elle s'égratigne.

- Peut-être.

- Ou peut-être pas c'est ça ?

- Exactement… Aie ! Neji, fait gaffe !

- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes ça non, la souffrance ?

Le silence boudeur s'installe.

Il la pose sur le sol dès leur arrivé auprès du groupe et interpelle sèchement Hinata.

- On rentre Hinata-sama.

Hinata a les yeux fixés sur Kiba qui braille dans tous les sens qu'il va faire un streap-tease. Elle finit par lâcher un au revoir un peu triste et rejoint Neji les yeux baissés et les joues rougies. Sasuke lève un sourcil hautain vers eux, tout en filant un coup de pied à Naruto qui grogne.

- Tu nous refais le coup du riche prétentieux ?

- Tu es bien placé pour reconnaître cette façon de faire n'est-ce pas Uchiha-kun ?

Il prend bien soin d'appuyer sur le suffixe et un clignement plus tard, l'épée Kusanagi de Sasuke est sous sa gorge et les yeux rouges de l'Uchiha le transpercent. Hinata tire sur sa manche en lui disant de laisser tomber. Il lance son bras vers elle pour la faire reculer. Elle le lâche mais reste à proximité. La voix basse et volontairement mauvaise de Sasuke résonne aux oreilles de Neji comme un avertissement. Soudainement, il a envie de jouer aux sourds.

- Si ce n'était pas pour Naruto, je t'aurais déjà crevé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il tient tant à ce que tu restes en vie.

- Peut-être que j'ai des qualités que tu ignores, qu'en penses-tu ?

Un sourire carnassier. Une aura. Neji sent la sueur et l'adrénaline monter. Il rajoute, volontairement sarcastique.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi on ne t'avait pas abattu quand tu es revenu la queue entre les jambes.

- Qui sait, peut-être que j'ai des avantages dans ma manche que tu ignores ?

Ils se toisent, flamme contre flamme. Shikamaru s'interpose l'air de rien.

- Les mecs, arrêtez vos conneries, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. On a déjà assez de problèmes à régler sans rajouter vos enfantillages à la liste. Ok ?

Sasuke ferme les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, ils sont redevenus noirs mais il ne lâche pas Neji qui soutient sans faiblir.

- Tu peux nous libérer, je ne toucherai pas ce déchet.

Neji voudrait serrer les poings mais la technique de Shikamaru l'en empêche. Il hoche la tête mais n'ajoute rien.

- Pas de coups en traîtres d'accord ?

- Oui…

Il les libère juste à temps. Naruto se frotte les yeux dans son coin et Sasuke se rapproche de lui dans l'intention manifeste de se moquer de lui.

- Alors l'idiot, tu es prêt à assumer tes actes ?

- Hum… Sasuke ? Depuis quand t'as un jumeau ?

Sasuke soupire, puis se penche et l'assomme avant de le hisser sur son dos.

- Je vais coucher le crétin. Bon retour.

Il part. Neji tire Hinata. Le reste du groupe rassemble les affaires.

- Neji nii-san… Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Ils continuent leur course, lui la regarde rapidement avant de refixer les arbres devant lui qui défilent.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Je dis juste que parfois, on s'engage dans quelque chose de trop gros pour soi, c'est tout.

Nouvel échange de regards acérés.

- Avec les années, vous devenez de plus en plus perspicace Hinata-sama.

- C'est peut-être vous qui devenez de plus en plus clair pour moi Neji nii-san.

Ils se séparent à l'entrée du domaine Hyûga et tandis qu'il rejoint le quartier de la famille secondaire, elle retrouve sa chambre, et sa sœur Hanabi. Lui s'enferme dans les quartiers, s'allonge sur le lit et ferme les yeux.

Dans cette chambre de substitution, il pense aux vagues déclenchées sur le lac paisible du couple Lee-Sakura.

* * *

_Présent. 2 octobre_

La plume crisse sur le parchemin tandis qu'il trace les kanji de son rapport. Il repense à cette première fois et inévitablement, à celles qui ont suivies. D'abord espacées de plusieurs mois, puis rapprochées jusqu'à arriver à ce stade. Elle vient le voir quand Lee est en mission. Il joue les amis du couple ravi de leur bonheur.

Oh bien sûr il n'y a pas que lui, Sakura n'est pas du genre fidèle mais elle reste discrète sur ses relations et personne ne dit rien. Après tout, qui cela regarde ? Alors il se tait, garde le silence sur cet étrange trio qu'ils forment où l'un ignore l'existence du troisième, pour son propre bien, pour le bien de tout le monde. Il risque une amitié et parfois, il se demande si ça en vaut le coup.

Seulement l'engrenage est lancé à présent et la machine huilée. Difficile de la faire tomber en panne, quand on ne connaît pas le fonctionnement des mécanismes qui l'animent. Difficile d'arrêter le temps pour que demain n'arrive pas, difficile de faire comme si hier n'avait pas existé. La plume gratte le papier mais il n'y a plus d'encre. Il secoue la tête dépité, se concentre sur son rapport. Il n'y a que ça à faire. _Que ça à faire…_

La matinée s'écoule tranquillement. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel quand il dépose son rapport sur le bureau de Tsunade. Naruto est là dans un coin de la pièce à trier des papiers et Neji se souvient nerveusement que bientôt, il rendra ses rapports à un ami plutôt qu'à cette femme qui ne paraît pas son âge et cherche toujours des prétextes pour ne pas travailler et jouer aux cartes.

Elle hoche la tête, frappe Naruto qui gémit et l'invective. Ils se disputent quelques instants puis se tournent vers lui, les yeux inquisiteurs. C'est Naruto qui se lance.

- Neji, je sais que tu viens à peine de rentrer de mission mais, que dirais-tu de repartir tout de suite ?

Il pourrait s'étonner que ce ne soit pas son Hokage qui prenne la parole mais son second. Il pourrait s'étonner qu'elle ne lui hurle pas dessus en retour, qu'elle lui sourit juste comme un assentiment muet. Il pourrait refuser même si cela n'aurait pas sens, un ninja est là pour obéir. Il pourrait demander quel rang, quelle mission, pourquoi lui. Ses lèvres restent closes, il hoche la tête, tend le bras pour saisir le parchemin de mission qu'il parcoure tandis que Tsunade lui donne des précisions.

Le regard de Naruto lui perce la nuque quand il salut avant de partir, son inquiétude à peine masquée, comme à son habitude. Il soutient sans baisser les yeux les yeux inquisiteurs de Tsunade. Ce que l'on apprécie chez lui, c'est avant tout sa discrétion, sa capacité d'analyse.

Et puis une mission, c'est une excellente excuse.

* * *

_13 octobre_

Le salon plongé dans l'obscurité. La chambre vide de tout occupant. Une lumière filtre par la porte de cuisine entrebâillée. Le cliquetis des couverts résonne comme un bourdonnement.

Fin de repas silencieuse chez Lee et Sakura. Il a résumé sa mission, elle a parlé de ses journées en son absence tentant d'insinuer dans sa voix un brin de bonheur mais ça n'a pas marché. Alors le silence s'est installé, sans prévenir et ils se regardent dans les yeux sans parler. Comme deux anciens amants qui n'ont rien à se dire.

La cuisine où ils déjeunent étincelle de propreté. Les assiettes se vident. Lee ne sait pas s'il a envie d'hurler de colère ou de tristesse. Il préfère se taire.

Sakura se lève finalement, son assiette à moitié terminée, se détourne pour la poser dans l'évier et servir le thé.

- J'ai pensé… Tu voudrais que Neji mange avec nous demain soir ?

Lee saisit la tasse qu'elle lui tend et la regarde. Elle est debout face à lui, droite et interrogatrice. Il sent l'énervement arriver.

- Pourquoi je le voudrais ?

Elle hausse les épaules et débarrasse avec des gestes mesurés.

- Je ne sais pas. Vous vous entraînez toujours ensemble quand vous avez un moment de libre, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de l'inviter. C'est ton meilleur ami après tout.

- Si tu dis meilleur ami dans le même sens que Naruto et Sasuke, je ne suis pas certain de partager ton point de vue.

Piquée au vif, elle répond tranchante.

- Oh ça va ! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'embrassaient tout le temps ou devant tout le monde !

Le ton monte. Il se lève.

- Tu m'encourages à avoir une relation sexuelle avec mon meilleur ami ?!

- Bien sûr que non ! Où vas-tu cher…

- Non, excuse-moi. Tu préfèrerais sans doute ajouter Neji à ton tableau de chasse ! Peut-être même que c'est déjà le cas ! Tu cherche un moyen de m'évincer en douceur ?

Ses joues sont rouges et elle a croisé les bras. Ils se jugent des yeux. Elle se fatigue avant lui, le frôle en quittant la pièce. Il frissonne.

- Tu m'énerves.

Lee reste seul dans la cuisine à terminer sa tasse de thé brûlante et l'anesthésie de la langue sous la chaleur du liquide lui procure un réconfort aussi illusoire que leur couple l'est à ses yeux. Il finit par s'asseoir profondément dans la chaise et se prend la tête dans les mains.

La porte de l'appartement claque, le faisant sursauter. Il regarde autour de lui, ces meubles qui brillent, ce carrelage blanc qui agresse ses yeux, la vaisselle dans l'évier et la lumière qui vacille à cause du vent qui entre par la fenêtre ouverte. Tout lui paraît faux, artificiel et dénué d'utilité. Ils se sont disputés et il ne sait même pas pourquoi. L'accablement arrive, sinueux serpent aux pensées fourbes.

Il se lève, chemine le pas lourd vers l'évier, installe la bonde, tourne le robinet et laisse l'eau couler sur ses mains, les rougissant au passage. L'esprit vide, les yeux ternes, il saisit l'éponge et frotte, un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

* * *

Elle dévale l'escalier, le visage indifférent. La lune éclaire la cage, lui évite de glisser sur une flaque. Elle ne ralentit pas. Pas le temps, pas l'envie.

Un instant fugitif entre deux passages nuageux et la colère se lit sur ses traits, se disputant la première place à la tristesse. Ses poings sont fermés et les veines ressortent désagréablement. Les paroles lui reviennent assassines, perfides, troublantes par la vérité qu'elle y décèle. Elle s'en veut de le faire souffrir, un peu. Elle s'en veut de souffrir, beaucoup et elle a besoin de se changer les idées, à la folie.

Elle court à présent dans la nuit, dans les ruelles de Konoha, se camoufle habilement, caméléon de chair et de sang quand des passants approchent. Son ombre finit par disparaître, noyée par les ombres de l'obscurité.

* * *

L'atmosphère du bar est joyeuse, désinhibée. Des groupes discutent autour d'un verre, jouent aux cartes, échangent de l'argent. Des rires gras, des conversations vides de sens mais pleines de sous entendus comme seul l'alcool peut en créer. Des hommes laissent leurs mains errer apparemment innocemment sur les fesses des serveuses qui grimacent. Si elles n'apprécient guère le traitement, l'éclat de leur colère reste sagement tapi dans leurs regards. Tant que le client en reste là, tant qu'il paie, tout va bien. C'est à peine si leurs mains tremblent, si leurs regards fuient. Elles affrontent. Du reste, elles n'ont pas vraiment le choix.

Les visages se perdent dans le brouillard plus ou moins dense des nappes de fumée de cigarette. Des silhouettes s'agitent dans les ombres, gémissent et murmurent à quelques pas de Neji. Tout cela le dégoûte. Lui qui a été élevé dans l'absence de sentiments, dans le maintien de l'impassibilité en public à du mal à trouver normal de choisir pour faire l'amour, le mur d'un bar. Mais il est vrai, ces couples ne font pas l'amour, ils baisent et leur étreinte éphémère apporte un fond sonore plutôt agréable si on ne s'y attarde pas.

Les lanternes rouges accrochées au plafond tamisent la lumière. Des petites lanternes en papier de soie jaune sont posées sur les tables rondes de bois brut. Il boit son verre de saké et s'en reverse immédiatement un autre qu'il contemple en jouant. L'incolore paraît orange à cause de la lumière et Neji se perd dans cet oubli bienvenu. Les vaguelettes du liquide sont une mer de réconfort.

Quelques verres plus tard, alors qu'il songe sérieusement à rentrer dormir à la résidence, l'éclat d'une chevelure rousse près de l'entrée – située juste en face de lui, il a choisit la place exprès – attire ses pupilles mauves. Comme un papillon de nuit se grille à la lumière vive d'une lanterne, il se fige, s'englue devant l'apparition qui glisse jusqu'à lui, s'installe sur ses genoux, jambes écartées, mordille le lobe de son oreille.

Elle glisse une main entre les pans de son yukata, le faisant revenir à lui. Sournoisement, il éloigne les mains coquines de sa peau virile en murmurant.

- Je t'ai manqué, Haruno ?

Elle rit aux éclats, renversant le buste en arrière et butant contre la table ronde. Il observe sa gorge étrangement fasciné par les mouvements du corps et la teinte satinée qui miroite par un effet d'optique mystérieux.

- M'appeler par mon nom de famille ne suffira pas à me vexer Neji.

Un rictus.

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi tes poings sont-ils crispés le long de ta jupe ?

Le rire et le sourire disparaissent tous les deux. Elle pose son index sur ses lèvres et joue avec tandis qu'elle réfléchit. Puis le doigt quitte les lèvres pour la gorge avant de descendre dans une lenteur calculée vers la naissance des seins. Neji fixe toujours les yeux et son intelligence se heurte au côté calculateur acquis par la jeune femme avec les années. Elle soupire.

- Tu es ennuyeux. Ennuyeux et coincé ce soir.

- J'ai toujours été ainsi.

La froideur de la voix provoque un nouveau silence. Déstabilisée, elle le contemple et ses pupilles verts brillent pareilles à celles des chats la nuit. Elles ont un éclat éteint et humide à la fois comme la pièce à l'odeur âcre de la fumée et mouillée des sueurs qui se mélangent.

Elle se colle à lui une fois de plus mais il ne réagit pas. Elle grogne et vole le verre de saké sur la table. Elle le vide et lèche la goutte d'alcool qui glisse au coin de sa lèvre en le regardant d'une façon suggestive. Seulement, c'est un mur qui lui fait face. Dépitée, elle questionne, d'une voix légère, désintéressée.

- C'est quoi ton problème ce soir ?

Neji hausse les sourcils.

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Non. Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as encore rien fait ?

Il ne répond pas immédiatement et se resserre à boire. La bouteille est vide alors il en commande une nouvelle ainsi qu'un second verre. Il s'installe confortablement contre le dossier de la chaise, comme si elle n'était pas assise sur lui. Quantité négligeable. Ils échangent un long regard. Neji détourne la tête vers les tables de jeu. Sa voix basse parvient aux oreilles de la jeune femme, vide de sentiments.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on se voit ?

- D'après toi ? Je croyais que c'était évident pourtant.

Elle tire longuement sur la cigarette qu'elle s'est allumée à un quelconque moment, vient lui souffler la fumée au visage.

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Pauvre petit Neji qui ne comprend pas quand une femme lui fait des avances !

- Tu vises très bas ce soir et très mal. Deux solutions : soit tu es frustrée sexuellement ce qui dans ton cas signifierai qu'il faut que tu te fasses soigner d'urgence soit tu t'es disputée avec Lee et tu tentes de passer ta colère dans un bon plan cul.

- Continue Neji, tu es intéressant avec tes théories fumeuses.

- Très bien.

Il saisit ses hanches et la rapproche brusquement serrant à lui faire des bleus. Une lueur d'excitation passe dans les yeux de Sakura. Leurs bouches s'effleurent au rythme de leurs respirations mais quand elle cherche à pénétrer dans sa bouche, dardant sa langue, il la mord jusqu'au sang. Elle pousse un glapissement de surprise comme un animal blessé, en reculant. Retraite stratégique. Elle s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main.

- Va chercher un autre jouet, je ne suis pas un substitut.

Jouant son va tout, elle ondule contre lui.

- Voyons Neji, pourquoi chercher ailleurs ? Tu es parfait…

Elle se penche vers lui rapprochant son décolleté du regard du brun.

- Honnêtement, le fait que tu parles de ma vie de couple comme si tu la connaissais, ça me dégoûte.

- Ah oui ?

Il se lève et elle manque de tomber sur le sol. Saisissant le tissu qui recouvre sa poitrine, il l'attire et leurs nez se touchent. Le souffle de Neji balaye le visage de Sakura qui ferme les yeux une seconde. Il en profite pour changer sa prise, comprime sa gorge dans une prise ferme. Sa virilité attirante devient dangereuse.

- C'est amusant ce que tu dis là Chérie parce que vois-tu… ta vie de couple, j'en fais parti.

Il murmure quelques mots, qu'elle n'entend pas, trop effrayée par lui, cherchant de l'air coûte que coûte. Il la relâche et lisse ses vêtements, inconscient des yeux inquiets qu'elle pose sur lui. Elle croasse d'une voix rauque en massant sa gorge douloureuse.

- Neji…

Mais il lui tourne déjà le dos, s'éloignant vers la sortie.

- Fais comme tous ceux qui n'ont ni objet sexuels, ni présence aimante qui les attend au lit sagement. Parle à la bouteille de saké. Et paie pour moi.

Elle le regarde partir avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il occupait et qui est encore tiède. Ses doigts tremblent un peu quand elle se verse à boire et ses yeux sont voilés par une indéfinissable lueur. Elle lève le verre devant elle et ouvre la bouche.

- A ta santé, idiote.

Cul sec. Le bruit du verre sur la table s'efface dans les sons de la pièce. Le goulot de la bouteille l'appelle. Elle l'embrasse. Bien plus appétissant que n'importe quoi d'autre.

* * *

_10 novembre_

Le sommeil difficile à trouver, les mouvements brusques pour dégager les draps à la recherche d'un peu de fraîcheur, illusoire fraîcheur mais fraîcheur tout de même. Les courbatures de la nuit passée à tourner, la nuque que l'on masse afin de la décontracter. La mauvaise humeur se cumule à la fatigue et au stress de sa vie.

Les nuages eux, son plutôt aux abonnés absents et le soleil de plomb surprenant en ce début novembre fait suer les corps avant même les premiers échanges.

Neji envie les pêcheurs solitaires et leurs cannes improvisées qui paressent au bord de l'eau à l'ombre bienvenue d'un arbre. La chape de chaleur, brûlante, la lumière aveuglante et ce ton lumineux du ciel qui fait pleurer les yeux le mettent mal à l'aise. La pluie finit toujours par arriver et il la guette comme une délivrance autant qu'il la redoute.

Il déchaîne ses coups dans une tentative d'oubli plus ou moins efficace. Il est arrivé tôt ce matin, le soleil perçait à peine à travers les brumes de la nuit. Le sommeil le fuyait. Cela lui arrive parfois. Il aligne les coups, soigneusement, calmement en respectant les respirations, cherche à se convaincre que sa peur est risible, y parvient par instants.

La course du soleil rappelle que le temps passe, que les choses changent. Lui semble figé au milieu du temps qui s'écoule, dans cette non vie qui l'étouffe et l'empoisonne à petit feu.

Lee le rejoint dans l'après-midi, silencieux et taciturne. Qu'importe. C'est finalement rassurant de savoir que certaines choses ne changent jamais.

Il aime cet esprit rangé et méthodique qu'il possède. Il classe les gens et les évènements comme un bibliothécaire apprécie d'ordonner ses livres. Quand il doit s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier, il se remémore en arrivant toute les informations qu'il possède sur lui, niveau, entourage, faiblesses et forces. Sa tête est comme une gigantesque armoire à dossiers. Ainsi, il sait toujours quelle corde faire vibrer, quel sera le chantage le plus efficace.

L'après-midi s'étire paresseusement et les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissent dans une dernière gerbe de lumière orangée qui enflamme l'horizon. Il saisit sa serviette et se sèche le visage, la nuque, les épaules et les bras, tranquillement, mécaniquement. Ses pensées reprennent leur cheminement.

Trois catégories de personnes, potentiellement utiles, inutiles et intéressantes (la dernière catégorie servant pour les amis). De même, il classe les événements en trois catégories, pour équilibrer. Les événements prévisibles, ce qu'il aurait dû prévoir de par le contexte ou les caractères des personnes qui le provoquent et les impondérables. Il aime les premiers, tolère difficilement les seconds et exècre les derniers.

Sa relation avec Sakura est un impondérable de la pire espèce. Un événement imprévu, gênant, dangereux et destructeur. Les enfants jouent à se faire peur. Les adultes cherchent en permanence de nouvelles façons de s'affoler et parfois, ils trouvent bien pire que ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Les événements prévisibles lui font le même effet qu'à la majorité des gens, ils le réconfortent. Savoir que le soleil finit toujours par se lever, que Naruto est toujours le même, que Genma et Lee enchaînent toujours des poses ridicules et des défis dingues, que Kakashi reste un pervers, l'aident à garder le contrôle. Ils l'aident aussi à supporter le reste, les visites de Sakura, la chaleur étouffante des nuits d'été, le babillage incessant des femmes en général, etc.

Seulement, si un des événements classés comme prévisibles n'apparaît pas, la logique, base du fonctionnement de Neji se retrouve impuissante et il en sait plus quoi faire. Le vent détruit le fragile château de carte, balaie les barrières mentales.

Le fait que Lee soit silencieux n'est pas inhabituel, au contraire, en entraînement, il est très rare qu'il parle. Mais ce dernier est terminé depuis dix minutes à présent et Lee n'a toujours pas desserré les dents. Assis sur un tronc pour boire, une serviette autour du cou, tête baissée, il fixe le sol en tentant de le transpercer. Bien qu'il ne soit pas certain que ses yeux soient ouverts puisque le crépuscule est en train de s'installer.

Neji après une dernière inspiration tranquille, vient s'asseoir à ses côtés et attend, calmement. Lee soupire. Neji regarde devant lui. Lee lève la tête, le fixe. Neji détaille l'affreuse combinaison verte - couleur qu'il déteste pour une raison tellement profonde qu'il l'ignore, ou qu'il préfère l'ignorer – et lève les sourcils.

- Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? Sakura est en mission.

L'envie de lui dire non est présente, mais le voir comme ça, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie de s'expliquer tout en se retenant de tout déballer, avec ce regard vide, lui hôte tout plaisir. Il hausse les épaules et commence à s'éloigner vers le village.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Amène-toi.

Il a beau tourner le dos à Lee, il sait qu'il sourit en remerciement.

Avoir des amis, c'est être là quand tout va bien et les supporter quand tout va de travers. Là, le bateau prend un peu l'eau mais pour Neji, il n'existe aucun remède plus efficace qu'écoper suffisamment avant de goudronner la voie d'eau. Le bateau étant Lee, l'eau sa tristesse, lui le seau qui écope et le goudron une sérieuse cuite.

Demain, Lee sera redevenu comme avant et il lui faudra faire face à une douzaine de défis abominables tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Sans parler des demandes de combats qu'il ne manquera pas de lui faire afin de lui flanquer soit disant une raclée mémorable et ainsi, oublier ce désagréable moment.

Hinata-sama est assise à la sortie du dojo dans un hasard qui n'a tout d'une coïncidence provoquée et tend un pot de pommade à Lee sans le regarder. Neji passe à côté d'elle, résolu à ne pas se moquer aujourd'hui - il a trop envie de prendre un bain - quand elle le retient par la manche en rougissant. Il explique brièvement à Lee qu'il peut partir en avant, qu'il le rejoint vite et se tourne vers sa cousine étonné qu'elle s'adresse à lui.

Les années passent et ils vieillissent tous les deux pourtant la jeune femme n'ose toujours pas s'exprimer avec force et courage devant lui alors qu'elle est l'héritière. Bien sûr, il y a des exceptions pour confirmer la règle comme cette fois là dans la forêt… Ainsi, qu'elle ait assez de culot pour le retenir et lui parler tient du miracle et les miracles sont une chose qui intriguent – depuis qu'il est en âge de savoir ce que c'est – Neji. Voix froide et posée avec une note d'interrogation.

- Un problème Hinata-sama ?

Le silence s'écoule autour d'eux. Le vent souffle dans les feuillages des cerisiers du jardin et des effluves épicés de repas envahissent le nez de Neji. A son grand désarroi, il réalise les nœuds qui agitent son ventre comme autant de vers de terre accrochés à un hameçon. Il a terriblement faim. Il se racle la gorge une fois puis une seconde et une troisième fortement, toussant légèrement. Sa cousine sursaute, pose un regard distrait sur lui, se demandant certainement pourquoi il est encore là. Lui-même n'a pas de réponse à lui fournir.

- Est-ce que… sa détermination s'affirme et elle se redresse vaillamment. Neji nii-san peut-on s'entraîner ensemble demain matin ?

Il se dégage de sa poigne timide avant de lui offrir un de ces rares sourires.

- A demain matin Hinata-sama.

Il s'éclipse dans l'obscurité, courant sans bruit en direction des bains collectifs des Hyuuga où l'attend déjà Lee. Alors qu'il récupère quelques affaires dans sa chambre, ses pensées s'embrouillent. Cela fait pas mal de temps qu'il ne l'a pas affronté et l'excitation du futur combat monte violemment en lui.

Tant pis pour la voix qui lui murmure qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il évite cet entraînement, que ce n'est jamais bon non d'humilier l'Héritière de la famille principale. Hinata est devenue une jeune femme agréable, travailleuse acharnée et si son niveau est loin d'être le sien, ces techniques nouvelles qu'elle a longuement peaufinée jusqu'à s'en brûler les yeux, lui ont valus cette reconnaissance que beaucoup recherchent chez les anciens shinobi du village.

La soirée s'écoule dans une incontestable monotonie si l'on fait abstraction de la présence d'un Lee qui veut à tout prix boire toutes les bouteilles de Saké qui passent à proximité, bouteilles subtilisées avec une précision et une rigueur enviable par un Neji plus animé qu'à l'accoutumée.

En effet, dans le but d'éviter d'avoir à courser son coéquipier dans les ruelles de Konoha, il boit à sa place et sa vision commence à ne plus être très stable. Sentant, tard dans la nuit, que le sommeil l'emporte lentement sur sa volonté de beuverie, il verse un somnifère dans le verre de Lee avec toute la discrétion dont peut faire preuve un jounin ivre c'est-à-dire peu mais son ami atteint en partie par le breuvage déjà ingurgité – Neji n'a pas non plus pu boire toutes les bouteilles – ne se rend compte de rien.

Dix minutes plus tard, il ronfle sur la table et Neji peut aller se coucher.

Il n'y a plus qu'à laisser sécher le goudron.

L'aube qui monte réveille Neji avec un goût indéfinissable subtile nuance de relent d'alcool, d'odeur de fumée froide, de bouche pâteuse et de migraine. Lee dort sur un futon à quelques mètres à peine et il l'enjambe avec des gestes mesurés, les yeux dans le vague. La question du comment il a pu arriver jusqu'au matelas ne l'effleure même pas. L'absence caractéristique de souvenirs que provoque une cuite en bonne et due forme s'estompe sous l'eau tiède qui ruisselle sur son corps pâle. Il se sèche mécaniquement retourne dans la chambre clairement plus éveillé et accompli des gestes si habituels qu'ils sont devenus rituels.

Ouvrir la fenêtre, se changer, ramasser les bouteilles pour les entasser à l'entrée et finalement, lancer une serviette épaisse et lourde sur la figure de Lee en lui disant de se débrouiller seul. Des mouvements qui reviennent régulièrement briser ses coutumes toutes les trois semaines.

Après un petit déjeuner rapide, il se glisse au Dojo et se fond dans l'ombre. Hinata-sama se faufile quelques minutes plus tard, apparemment bien plus nette que lui dont le cerveau reste dans un brouillard aussi réconfortant qu'ennuyant. Ils se saluent rapidement et se mettent en position. Aujourd'hui, nulle hésitation dans l'allure de la jeune femme comme si la décision ne pouvait être revue. Un sourire passe sur les lèvres fines de Neji et ils entament le ballet du combat.

Esquive, recule, blocage, retourné habile, avance. Elle évite ses attaques bien plus aisément que dans ses souvenirs et la danse s'accélère brusquement_. _Deux pas en arrière, coup de pied gauche haut, arrêt du bras droit. A présent, leurs souffles sont plus mesurés et leurs feintes calculées. Ils n'ont pas encore activés leurs yeux, s'amusant dans cet échange rapide qu'ils sont habitués à effectuer. C'est Hinata qui avance la première son roi. Neji riposte et ouvre la porte du dojo pour sortir dans le jardin. Meilleur espace.

Il fait déjà chaud. L'été est étouffant et la sueur perle très vite à ses tempes. Il l'a touché trois fois mais pas sur les tenketsus. Elle ne laisse plus autant d'ouvertures et ses attaques à gauche sont nettement supérieures aux précédentes. A combien de mois remonte leur dernière confrontation ? Indubitablement trop. Il dévie sur la droite une main qui lui frôle la hanche et lâche une grimace. Elle l'a eut. Le style jyuuken est depuis toujours difficile à suivre car le débit est saccadé et prompt. Théoriquement, ils n'ont pas besoin de s'arrêter si souvent pour se tourner autour et juger l'état de l'autre. Mais Neji a envie que ce combat ne s'arrête pas trop vite alors il s'arrange pour le prolonger.

Il voit autour d'eux des silhouettes qui observent leur jeu matinal. Hinata se tend une seconde en reculant juste assez pour être hors de portée. Leurs regards s'effleurent et se contemplent. Il lit du respect, de l'admiration et aussi de la tristesse. Plusieurs fois dans le passé, il lui a semblé qu'elle attendait de leurs échanges autre chose que ce qu'il lui donnait. L'appellation nii-san dont elle l'abreuve est une marque d'affection sincère. Elle le considère comme le frère qu'elle n'a jamais eut. Dans l'alcôve de son cœur, il fait de même.

Il n'a juste aucun droit de le lui montrer.

La seule faille à cette dure loi ancestrale est le combat. On a le droit de combattre aussi souvent qu'on le souhaite un membre de la famille principale ou secondaire. C'est l'unique entorse qu'il peut accorder sans danger.

Pointe de pied droit, pied gauche en appel, main gauche levée. Le combat est presque fini déjà. La main gauche s'apprête à le toucher, il bascule son torse vers l'arrière et se relève aussi sec pour arrêter deux doigts à quelques centimètres du cœur. Conscient de l'avoir emporté, il lui offre un rictus satisfait. Elle désactive ses yeux et il fait de même, s'inclinant respectueusement, pas même essoufflé.

- Vous ne protégez pas assez vos points. Votre attaque à gauche s'est améliorée mais la vitesse d'esquive est encore trop lente. J'aurais pu vous avoir six fois de plus que je ne l'ai fait. Attaquer ne signifie pas oublier sa défense Hinata-sama.

- Pouvons-nous reprendre demain matin ?

Elle a peine vacillé sous la critique, se contentant d'emmagasiner les conseils et lui a répondu d'une voix claire sans trembler. Il la jauge puis hoche la tête avant de partir. Ce matin, elle n'est plus tout à fait l'enfant qu'il a toujours connu. Cette évaluation a tendance à le déprimer autant qu'à le rendre fier. Le remerciement muet dans ses yeux le poursuit sur le chemin qui l'amène au terrain d'entraînement.

C'est un peu grâce à lui si elle est devenue ainsi. Beaucoup aux autres. Ses coéquipiers Kiba et Shino tout d'abord qui lui ont insufflés de la confiance et le sens des mots équipes, amis et solidarité. Naruto ensuite. Existe-t-il une personne à Konoha qu'il n'a pas transformé ? Ses pensées dérivent de Naruto à Sasuke qu'il n'a jamais pu encaisser et ceux malgré tous les efforts que Naruto a fait pour qu'il l'accepte. Inévitablement, il pense à Sakura et se morigène mentalement. Penser ne changera rien.

Il retrouve Lee sur leur terrain, celui qu'ils utilisent lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en mission. Terrain qui commence sérieusement à être endommagé. Son ami est plongé dans une série de coups de poings – 227 actuellement, 232 d'ici qu'il le rejoigne – et ne prend pas la peine de vérifier qui est derrière lui. La journée file troublée par les mouvements des tissus, les respirations enchaînées et parfois par une ou deux phrases lancées pour commenter une attaque. Le moment de se séparer revient et Lee ne paraît pas presser d'y mettre fin.

- Ne me dit pas que tu veux encore venir chez moi ?

Gros sourcils ne répond pas et s'assoit sur un tronc d'arbre proche de Neji qui le rejoint incertain sur la conduite à tenir et pourtant serein. Tant qu'il ne lui tombe pas dans les bras…

- Tu veux m'expliquer pour hier ?

Etonnant comme un homme, un ninja habitué aux rigueurs des missions, aux décès de ses proches, un enfant qui grandit trop vite, à grandes gifles de disparitions et de douleurs physiques, de brimades des plus forts, puisse devenir si faible paradoxalement quand on touche aux quelques rares choses auquel il a réussit à s'accrocher un peu. La réponse lui parvient atone et incertaine, un trémolo inclassable dans l'intonation.

- J'ai juste envie de rester ici pour réfléchir. Tu peux partir.

Neji ne bouge pas même s'il en meurt d'envie. L'horizon se teinte d'orange, de rouge et de pourpre dans ses derniers éclats. Il voudrait demander si c'est à cause de Sakura, il sait déjà que oui. Il aimerait demander s'ils se sont disputés, trouver des mots pour comprendre et apaiser. Seulement il ne sait pas le faire et prudemment, il reste dans ce que lui permettent ces connaissances. Il change de sujet.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit pour Tsunade-sama. Combien a-t-elle empoché ?

Lee se tourne vers lui, étonné et Neji se dit que parler d'un sujet vieux de six mois n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Toutefois après un temps de réflexion, Lee lui répond distraitement.

- Assez pour éponger plus de la moitié de ses dettes. Elle va sûrement s'empresser de perdre cet amas d'argent dans un casino ou une salle de jeu. Parfois, elle me fait peur.

- Godaime-sama ?

- Oui. Réfléchis un peu. Elle a dit parait-il à Jiraya-sama qu'il ne reviendrait pas de son combat contre Pein. Lorsque Sasuke est revenue, Shizune a confié à Sakura que Godaime était persuadé que Naruto et lui finirait ensemble alors qu'ils s'ignoraient profondément. Là aussi, elle avait raison. Je me demande quelle sera sa prochaine prédiction ?

- Toi trompant Sakura ?

Lee bondit sur ses jambes, ulcéré.

- Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire des choses pareilles putain !

Neji le fixe, pas le moins du monde gêné par le fait d'être assis sous la pression des yeux de son coéquipier.

- Je pensais que tu avais plus d'humour que ça Lee.

Son ami manque de s'étouffer et Neji soupire.

- Humour ?

Il agite la main nerveusement en détournant soudainement le duel qui s'annonçait prometteur. Les sourcils de Neji se haussent si haut qu'ils pourraient en tomber pour peu que l'on souffle dessus. Puis Lee s'éloigne en parlant tout seul. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Lee n'évite pas un regard, jamais.

* * *

_12 décembre_

Un mois s'écoule avant qu'ils ne se revoient.

A présent la nuit arrive plus tôt et les gens marchent rapidement dans les rues pour rentre chez eux, dans leurs foyers.

Assis en tailleur au sommet du Mont Hokage, Neji observe les lumières étouffées par les rideaux des fenêtres qui vacillent et s'éteignent au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'installe. Il aime bien venir ici depuis que Naruto lui a montré l'endroit. Il regarde le village, les alentours et ça le calme.

Il a bien essayé au début de prendre des photos mais aucune ne rend le paysage aussi splendide, brillant, vivant que lorsqu'il le contemple de ses propres yeux. Du coup, il a abandonné l'appareil photo inutile et s'abreuve seul de cette image de paix, de sécurité et de protection. C'est son village, ce sont ces compagnons qui dorment à quelques centaines de mètres pourtant de si haut, c'est un peu un autre monde, un monde fragile, facile à détruire. Un peu comme une pause dans le flot du temps, on survole le monde au lieu d'en faire parti. Venir ici lui rappelle pourquoi il est Ninja, lui rappelle qu'il se bat aussi pour que jamais rien ne vienne détruire ce lieu.

Quelques personnes quittent leurs logements pour quelques heures d'un oubli salutaire à boire et à manger avec leurs coéquipiers, leurs amis, leurs voisins. Ils échangent des propos, dernières nouvelles politiques, tentent de décrypter le sens des missions, de vérifier que d'un point de vue extérieur, la puissance de Konoha est toujours présente. Ils se séparent d'un signe de la main, en se promettant de se revoir. Demain certains partiront pour une nouvelle mission, sans savoir qu'elle sera la dernière et que c'est dans un parchemin qu'on les ramènera.

Il sent son ami arriver avant de le voir et ses épaules se tendent légèrement. Un frémissement et le costume horrible – et toujours vert – de son ancien coéquipier apparaît dans son champ de vision.

Lee s'installe à ses côtés sans rien dire et ils contemplent tous les deux cette fourmilière grouillante s'oubliant quelques temps en regardant les autres.

- J'ai croisé Naruto, il a l'air d'aller bien.

Neji reste fixe. Oui, Naruto va bien mais il va toujours bien. Il n'étale pas ses problèmes, encore moins que les autres. A peine un sourire triste ou l'absence d'une quelconque plaisanterie lorsque quelque chose le tracasse. Il n'explique pas mais ce montre reconnaissant envers les personnes qui s'inquiètent pour lui. Quels qu'ils soient.

Lee n'ajoute rien pendant quelques minutes et leurs respirations s'élèvent régulièrement, interrompant d'une façon monotone, le silence de leur non-conversation. Il a l'air d'aller bien lui aussi. Physiquement. Il est assit et fixe son regard sur l'horizon noyé dans l'obscurité. Peut-être un peu trop zen, pas qu'il soit constamment exubérant non mais le plus souvent oui et aujourd'hui, aucun défi, aucune idée de dingue sorti du tréfonds de son cerveau.

- Tu viens boire un verre ?

Un haussement d'épaule et ils partent en direction du premier bar sur le chemin qui voudra bien les accepter.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand les verres commencent à leur délier les langues, parce qu'on est entre amis et qu'entre amis, on peut bien relâcher la vigilance deux minutes, les mots s'écorchent sur les lèvres gercées par le vent des derniers jours. Ils discutent des dernières missions, des rumeurs, des progrès et des entraînements. Ils dissèquent les dossiers entraperçus des nouveaux Genins, fraîchement sortis de l'école. Certains sont prometteurs et c'est amusant de parier sur les premiers qui deviendront Chuunins.

Puis Shikamaru les rejoint, fuyant comme à l'accoutumée, la maison familiale et sa mère un peu trop protectrice. Il leur tient compagnie et la discussion s'intensifie. Leurs yeux survolent de temps à autre les tables. Ils comparent les traits principaux aux visages du Bingo Book, soupirant doucement que la soirée soit calme.

Les rires joyeux s'élèvent près du comptoir où une jeune kunoichi drague effrontément un homme ayant le double de son âge. Dans un coin d'ombre, un couple s'embrasse et parfois on entend la musique qu'un groupe de musiciens joue sur la scène.

C'est une soirée tranquille comme il y en a peu et au lieu de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, Neji a plutôt tendance à la trouver menaçante. Comme si elle précédait des jours plus lourds, comme une nuit étouffante précède un orage violent à la pluie torrentielle. Il finit son verre et passe à autre chose. Pas la peine de voir des tensions là où il n'en existe pas… N'est-ce pas ?

Lee parle à la serveuse qui vient de leur amener leurs nouveaux verres et son sourire idiot en dit long sur ces intentions. La fille brune a à peu de choses près leur âge et ne semble pas contrariée par cette approche aussi subtile qu'un début de combat contre Naruto. Neji le voit disparaître en direction des toilettes quand la jeune femme prend sa pause.

Sous le choc, il amorce un mouvement pour se lever, le rattraper avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie. Il va pour se lever mais Shikamaru l'en dissuade d'un geste. Neji plonge son regard empli de perplexité dans celui droit, inflexible et rigoureusement désintéressé du Nara.

Depuis quand ?

Deux mois. Elle l'a jeté dehors. Il t'a rien dit à ce que je vois.

Que répondre ? Non, il ne lui a rien dit et personne ne l'a fait à sa place, pensant qu'en tant qu'ami, il était déjà au courant. Le choc de la nouvelle le laisse sans voix. Il se ressert à boire mais ne boit pas et l'alcool se réchauffe lentement sur la table. Deux mois. Deux mois sans rien lui dire, sans rien avouer. Il aurait du savoir, il aurait du comprendre. Il lui en veut sans lui en vouloir, plutôt blessé dans son orgueil que d'autres l'ait su avant lui.

Les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête et les questions s'ajoutent les unes aux autres, douloureuses. Il se masse distraitement la tempe et surprend le regard calculateur de Shikamaru posé sur sa silhouette. Ils ne parlent pas. Il n'y a rien à dire.

Quand Lee revient, il titube un peu moins et sa silhouette est un peu plus détendue. La brune au nom qui restera inconnu est déjà retournée à son travail, un léger sourire aux lèvres, de ces sourires satisfait que lui fait Sakura lorsqu'elle a réussi à le faire craquer et qu'il l'a prise, exactement comme elle voulait. Un sourire contenté, fier, égoïste. Brusquement, il a envie d'aller mettre une droite dans la figure de la jeune femme. Elle n'a rien fait, elle ne sait rien, elle a juste prit du bon temps avec un homme qui lui plaisait mais il a tout de même envie de la frapper.

C'est une envie stupide qui repart aussi rapidement qu'elle est arrivée ce qui ne l'empêche pas de lui laisser un goût acide en bouche, goût qui s'accentue encore lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que sa bouche est sèche et que Shikamaru à côté de lui sourit du coin des lèvres. Il lui lance un regard froid et descend son verre.

Le Saké brûle sa gorge, anesthésie son corps de l'intérieur sans parvenir à cautériser la plaie qui s'est ouverte en lui. L'odieuse sensation qu'il n'est pas étranger à cette séparation. Il se lève et s'excuse pour partir brutalement en direction des toilettes mais quand il passe la porte, l'image de Lee s'envoyant en l'air avec cette femme lui heurte la rétine. Il ressort précipitamment.

Un mélange de bile et d'alcool remonte dans sa gorge qu'il ravale en s'appuyant maladroitement contre le mur d'une main. Tête baissée il bénit le peu de fréquentation du couloir, et respire lentement pour se reprendre. La main qui le soutient tremble tandis qu'il s'insulte à voix basse. Finalement la sensation de brûlure s'apaise et son contrôle revient. Il n'a pas du se passer plus de cinq minutes pourtant lorsqu'il se rassoit l'air de rien aux côtés de Lee, le regard perçant de Shikamaru lui indique que lui n'est pas dupe une seule seconde.

Lee est enjoué et Neji se coule dans la conversation aussi facilement qu'il esquive les coups durant leurs entraînements. La soirée défile et quand il rentre au quartier familial en soutenant Lee, il se surprend à penser qu'il a passé une bonne soirée.

* * *

_14 décembre_

Neji est dans sa chambre, dans ce cocon douillet mais spartiate qu'il appelle son refuge. Un endroit où personne ne le dérange, où sa famille ne l'ennuie pas, où il ne subit aucun regard. Il rédige le rapport de la mission qu'il vient de terminer pour l'apporter à son Hokage.

La photo de lui, Lee et Tenten est devant lui, elle attire régulièrement son regard, semble le narguer. Il s'arrête pour la prendre en main, soudain nostalgique de toute cette époque. Tenten… Voilà des mois qu'il ne l'a pas vu, il devrait passer la voir. Ils n'ont plus aussi souvent des missions ensembles dans les derniers temps.

Une sorte de sixième sens l'averti d'une présence. Il range rapidement la photo, son rapport et se poste près de la porte, prêt à frapper. La porte s'entrouvre légèrement et il soupire en rangeant son arme.

Sakura referme la porte derrière elle et lui adresse un sourire ravageur qui le glace. Elle s'approche de lui, enroule ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse profondément, comme pour l'imprégner d'elle, de sa présence, marquant son territoire. Un peu ailleurs, il répond par automatisme puis se recule vers la fenêtre, loin d'elle et de ses mains qui réveillent son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle se coule vers lui, il change de place.

- Tu m'évites ?

- Je répète, que fais-tu ici ?

Elle hausse ses épaules et les laisse retomber en souriant doucement, pour l'amadouer.

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

Le sourire se change en une moue qui pourrait être adorable si elle n'était pas si calculée et éloignée d'une moue enfantine innocente.

- Tu es au courant je suppose, pour Lee et moi…

Il acquiesce à contrecœur.

- Deux mois Neji ! Deux mois que je l'ai quitté ! J'ai respecté le temps minimum, j'ai pensé que maintenant toi et moi…

Elle est à quelques pas de lui à présent et il ne bouge pas, semblant paralysé par sa voix chaude et son regard, vert.

- Que maintenant toi et moi quoi ?

Il se rapproche d'elle à présent et c'est elle qui le regarde, fasciné par sa voix basse sans saisir le grondement masqué qu'elle cache.

- Que nous pourrions nous montrer en public ? Former un couple ? Que tout était réglé ? Dis-moi, tu pensais que j'allais t'embrasser ?

Son regard s'est assombri et sa voix a mué de caresse en provocation pour finalement ne laisser de place qu'à l'amusement.

- Tu croyais vraiment en venant que j'allais t'accueillir à bras ouverts en murmurant que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie et que nous allions faire l'amour là, immédiatement ?

Son regard vert le fusille.

- Tu me prends pour quelqu'un de si sentimental que ça Neji ?

Mais elle n'a pas été assez prompte à effacer ses sentiments et il sait à quel point elle est blessée, déçue, triste même. Il décide de pousser le jeu plus loin, d'atteindre le point de rupture, celui où l'unique choix à prendre sera le sien.

Il écarte lentement les pans de son yukata et lui montre son torse musclé en laissant descendre sa main. Il voit son regard se troubler, se perdre, suivre sa main, hypnotisé. Et quand elle est là, à deux doigts de craquer, il referme tout et éclate d'un rire méprisant. Elle sursaute comme s'il l'avait giflé.

- Toi pour qui me prends-tu Haruno ? Je ne suis pas un de tes vulgaires petits pantins. Si tu pensais que toi et moi nous serions quelque chose un jour, tu t'es plantée, en beauté.

Elle recule jusqu'à la porte, saisit la clenche et l'actionne les yeux haineux.

- Tu ne me voulais que parce que j'étais avec Lee ? Tu voulais juste te taper la petite amie de ton meilleur ami c'est ça ? Et après tu oses dire que j'aime la souffrance ? Mais toi tu es encore plus tordu que je ne le serais jamais !

- Si ça t'amuse de penser ça, dis-toi que oui, je voulais juste savoir si cette Haruno que tant de mecs semblaient s'être tapé était si bonne que ça au pieu.

- Et qu'elle est ta conclusion Neji ?

Il se rassoit tranquillement à son bureau, ressort son rapport, trempe sa plume. Frémissante de rage, elle ne le quitte pas des yeux et il le sait.

- Alors Neji, quelle est ta conclusion ?

- Qu'à défaut d'autre chose, il faut bien se contenter de ce qu'on a sous la main.

Elle avale sa salive, choquée et sa voix tremble. Elle perd le contrôle de sa raison et il en éprouve une joie malsaine.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'horrible.

- Tu l'es autant que moi si ce n'est plus.

- Tu as trompé ton meilleur ami en couchant avec moi !

Il pose sa plume sur le bureau et lui sourit bizarrement, d'un sourire douloureux.

- Tu as trompé ton petit ami avec combien de personnes ? Tu fais la morale mais tu ne te regardes jamais. Tu juges les autres et tu les méprises avec ta morale parfaite mais tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, tu vaux même moins. Tu as cru pouvoir me manipuler à ta guise et tu t'es trompée. Tu as cru que Lee supporterait toujours tes infidélités mais tu t'es plantée. Tu as cru qu'il te resterait toujours le brave meilleur ami après. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour que ça marche. Tu as perdu Haruno. Lee ne reviendra pas, ne t'aidera pas à oublier que Naruto est avec Sasuke, ou que Sasuke est avec Naruto, car après tout, tu es bien capable de les aimer les deux à la fois… Tu es seule.

Elle est là, devant lui, droite et tremblante et ses yeux brillent. Il l'achève, impitoyablement.

- Casse-toi maintenant, ta présence encombre la pièce.

Il se remet à écrire et la porte se referme dans un petit bruit anodin. Il se relève, plus en main et entrouvre légèrement les rideaux. Elle court dans la rue, sans prendre la peine de se cacher. Puis sa silhouette disparaît et il retourne à son bureau, ressort la photo du tiroir, la réinstalle paisiblement sur le bureau.

La plume crisse sur le parchemin. Au bout d'un moment, il renverse la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux en soupirant.

- Fais chier.

* * *

_4 ans plus tôt_

C'était une nuit comme les autres ni plus étoilée, ni plus obscure, juste une soirée comme tant d'autres. Elle était dehors depuis une heure peut-être un peu plus ou un peu moins. Les rues aux alentours étaient vides et personne n'entendait ses pleurs. Elle n'avait pas choisi de pleurer là, pas choisi précisément ce moment pour craquer. Seulement d'un coup c'était devenu la seule solution et son corps avait glissé contre le mur. Ses jambes s'étaient relevées d'elle-même et sa tête s'était cachée entre ses bras.

Elle sentait la morve couler de son nez sur ses bras, sur ses jambes nues. Elle entendait ses sanglots, ses petits cris, de plus en plus forts qu'elle tentait de réfréner et sa respiration lui abîmait la gorge. Son estomac se contractait par à coups. Elle entendit des pas, mesurés qui venaient dans sa direction, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

A travers ses larmes, elle aperçut une silhouette qui s'avançait. Il lui semblait que cette personne la regardait. Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux qui se brisa pendant qu'elle essuyait ses larmes même si de nouvelles ne cessaient de remplacer les anciennes. Elle se releva en se tenant au mur, les muscles engourdis à force de ne pas bouger. Elle chercha en vain quelque chose à dire mais les mots ne venaient pas.

- Toi aussi, tu es seule.

Elle aurait pu sursauter, être surprise, écarquiller les yeux et bafouiller qu'il racontait n'importe quoi. Elle aurait pu dire que non elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle avait des amis, qu'elle avait un but, quelqu'un à ramener. Mais ce soir, alors que son corps tremblait encore sous l'assaut de sa douleur presque hystérique, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir. Sans doute aussi était-elle trop fatiguée pour le faire.

Il s'approcha encore de deux pas avant de se stopper à nouveau en la fixant. Son regard la mettait mal à l'aise. Il était direct, franc et pour la dernière fois, Sakura eut l'impression que quelqu'un la voyait véritablement. Les larmes s'enfuirent dans son cou et sur sa poitrine.

- Depuis toute petite. Tu t'es caché sous les traits d'une fille raisonnable, tu as appris les règles par cœur, tu étais fière de les écrire sur le papier de tes copies. Tu travaillais sans relâche tes lancers, ta précision et tu étais heureuse de si bien maîtriser ton chakra. Tu n'avais pas pour toi de techniques héréditaires familiales, pas d'antécédents glorieux. Toi tu avais juste un gros front et tout le monde se moquait. Tu es devenue grande pour cacher aux autres que tu étais fragile et tout le monde t'a cru. Colérique, concentrée, tu t'es adaptée aux autres pour qu'ils t'acceptent. Puis il y a eut l'examen et la formation de votre équipe. Tu t'étais crée un amour pour justifier ton comportement. Dis moi, jusqu'ici j'ai tord ?

Elle avale sa salive une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Fais un signe de la tête qui veut tout dire : Oui et continue à la fois. Il fait encore un pas en avant et reprend sans ciller.

- Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Sasuke est parti, Naruto s'est fermé. Bien sûr il souriait, bien sûr il était lui. Seulement, tu as reconnu les symptômes, tu les connaissais par cœur. Il est parti en silence. Tout s'est effondré. Quand il est revenu, ce n'était plus le Naruto que tu avais connu. Tu t'étais entraînée encore et encore mais il était plus grand, plus loin. Vous avez revus Sasuke et tu as comprit. Lui aussi, il était trop loin. Trop loin dans sa haine, dans sa vengeance. Tu as pleuré. Pour lui, pour Naruto, pour toi, surtout pour toi parce que tu venais de comprendre. Depuis le début, vous avez tous voulu être grands pour vous protégez mais le monde vous avez rattrapés et les enfants en vous étaient terrorisés.

Encore un pas puis un second. Leurs poitrines se touchent au rythme de leurs respirations. Elle lève la tête parce qu'il est plus grand qu'elle. Il la regarde toujours paisiblement et son cœur se serre.

- Je n'ai pas la même histoire. Il y a juste des similitudes. Les moqueries, la pression du regard des autres, l'envie de montrer ce qu'on vaut. Les déceptions quand on sait qu'on ne sera jamais un ninja comme les autres. Surtout, cette impression qu'en étudiant, qu'en se créant un soi vivant et bruyant on sera fort, on sera grand. Seulement au final, on se retrouve seul à noyer ses larmes entre nos bras ou dans l'oreiller. Parfois même, on reste dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts à regarder nulle part en laissant les larmes couler sur notre visage. Quoi qu'on fasse, quel que soit le masque que l'on se forge, les habitudes rassurantes où l'on se coule, on est toujours des gosses et on attend toujours quelqu'un pour écouter nos larmes.

Il y avait certainement d'autres choses à faire, des mots à prononcer vides, creux, inconsistants. Il y avait sûrement un autre comportement à tenir seulement elle avait mal, si atrocement mal que si soudainement elle s'était réveillée pour voir son corps écrasé par un rocher, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Elle avait des amis à qui parler, qui l'aurait sans doute écouté, soutenue. Juste, ça n'aurait pas suffit, personne ne comprenait jamais et les mots dans sa gorge restaient coincés.

Elle était juste là avec son haut humide de larmes, ses yeux rouges et son corps fatigué et elle voulait seulement, pour une fois, arrêter de se mentir.

Elle s'était avancée jusqu'à ce que la poitrine heurte le torse de Lee, elle avait fermé les yeux, levé les bras et l'avait serré de toutes ses forces. Les larmes étaient revenues, pleines de désespoir, celui de toutes ses années à attendre des mots qu'il venait de prononcer avec une facilité déconcertante. Des larmes qui étaient devenues celles de la joie, du contentement et de la paix quand elle avait senti ses bras remonter le long de son dos et l'agripper maladroitement.

- Je suis là. Tu n'es plus seule Sakura-chan.

Elle avait grommelé.

- Nous. Nous ne sommes plus seuls, Lee.

Le silence de la nuit avait étouffé ses larmes.

* * *

_Présent : 24 décembre_

Sakura essuie les quelques larmes qui coule de ses yeux d'un geste rageur. Ses mains se crispent sur un caillou qu'elle jette au loin avec rage. L'écho du caillou dévalant les rochers résonne quelques fois avant de disparaître.

Il fait nuit et elle est seule. Il fait nuit, elle est seule et elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Bien sûr Lee ne peut pas comprendre sa relation avec Neji. Se serait passé si elle n'avait été avec lui qu'une nuit mais comment lui dire que le réconfort qu'elle trouvait dans les bras du Hyuuga était complètement différent de la sécurité de leur appartement ?

Expliquer ça à Lee, se serait comme lui demander de décrocher la lune. Impossible. Autant discuter avec un arbre. Sans doute aurait-il fallut qu'ils se disputent plus, qu'ils se disent leurs quatre vérités au lieu de ça, elle a gardé la bouche close et lui a attendu qu'elle parle. C'est toujours pareil avec elle, toujours aux autres de faire des efforts, d'attendre qu'elle veuille bien communiquer. En fait, elle ne s'est jamais occupée des sentiments de Lee, de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, pensant qu'il le lui dirait, qu'il la comprendrait comme il l'avait toujours fait.

La compréhension a des limites. Son égoïsme, lui, n'en possède aucune.

Elle se souvient encore des derniers mots écrits sur le papier dans la cuisine. Elle l'imagine en train de l'écrire, concentré, peut-être même pleurant. Certainement amer et désillusionné. Elle l'a déçue lui aussi comme elle déçoit toujours tout le monde parce qu'elle est trop faible.

_« Sakura. Tu l'auras compris en voyant le parchemin. Je pars. J'ai essayé de supporter en silence pendant longtemps mais finalement ce n'est plus possible. Tout est de ma faute. Lee »_

Des mots qui ne voulaient rien dire ou trop de choses pour qu'elle comprenne. L'essentiel c'est qu'il n'est plus là et qu'elle est à nouveau seule.

Elle soupire, en colère contre elle et se relève en étirant ses bras avant de prendre le chemin de la maison. Ce soir, on veille pour les disparus et on l'attend. _Sûrement._

* * *

_20 janvier_

Les rues sont encore vides, seules quelques enseignes grincent sous les bourrasques de vent. Des ninjas partent en missions, quelques uns en reviennent. Camouflé comme toujours, Neji les observe en marchant. L'automatisme d'une machinerie bien huilée.

C'est ce même automatisme qui lui permet d'esquiver le coup de pied de Lee qui surgit brusquement d'une rue parallèle. Son visage est un masque inexpressif mais son corps tendu lui indique le degré de colère. Lee est hors de lui et cela surprend Neji plus que le second coup de pied qu'il esquive et le coup à l'épaule de la tranche de la main qui s'abat pile sur un nerf lui provoquant une douleur violente qui remonte jusqu'au cou.

Il recule et prend position pour le combat. Lee pose son regard noir sur lui et Neji active son Byakugan. Il lance sa première attaque. Au dernier moment Lee se déplace légèrement et l'attaque est avortée. Pas de poids aux jambes aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas un entraînement.

Bientôt, Neji se retrouve à défendre plutôt qu'à combattre et même si c'est dû au fait qu'il ne veut pas s'engager sérieusement, ça l'énerve.

- Ca t'a amusé ? Te taper Sakura, tu as pris ton pied ?

Le niveau de rapidité augmente encore. Neji se résout à rentrer dans le combat pour de vrai. Il ne dit rien.

- Il te faut toujours tout. La meilleure place, la plus grande reconnaissance et la seule chose que tu n'avais pas, une femme, il a fallut que tu me la prennes ! Alors répond, t'as prit ton pied ?!

- Lee arrête. A quoi ça sert de m'attaquer comme ça ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais te dire y a pas de mal mon frère partageons tout ?! T'es un malade Neji ! C'était la seule chose que t'avais pas alors tu l'as prise !

- C'est stupide. Ne fais pas passer Sakura pour un ange, tu sais très bien comment ça s'est passé. Je ne suis pas allé la chercher.

L'uppercut de Lee lui démonte la mâchoire dans un grand crac et un goût de fer se mélange à sa salive. L'expression de joie malsaine déforme les traits de son ami. Il serre les dents et riposte. Lee se met rapidement à cracher du sang mais continue d'attaquer.

- Ne l'accuse pas !

- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je dise qu'elle n'a rien fait ?

- Elle n'a rien fait !

Neji bloque Lee au sol. Ils s'affrontent du regard. C'est Neji qui ferme les yeux en soupirant sans baisser sa garde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je m'excuse ? Tu ne veux pas de mes excuses. Que je t'explique ? Tu n'écouteras pas. Je ne sais pas de qui tu le sais et je ne nie pas les faits. Seulement Lee, c'est facile de dire que tout est de ma faute. Ca ne marche pas comme ça.

Les mots de Sakura sortent de la bouche de Neji et il comprend.

- Elle ne veut pas de moi Lee. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un des nombreux amants qu'elle a eut. J'avais juste plus de scrupules que les autres et encore, qui sait si les autres n'en avaient pas. Je n'aurais pas su la rendre heureuse et je ne le voulais pas. Il n'y avait rien de sentimental Lee.

- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

Neji se relève et Lee fait de même de son côté.

- Tu voulais que je te dise quoi ? Hé mec, je désire ta copine et elle m'a sauté dessus alors j'ai pas eut le choix. Tu m'en veux pas hein ?

- …

- C'est certain, tu aurais apprécié.

Lee ne dit rien, acquiesce timidement en se passant une main dans les cheveux, un peu comme le fait Naruto quand il est nerveux se dit Neji et il lui fait signe de le suivre. Ils se mettent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. Des soupirs quittent les lèvres de Lee de temps à autre mais Neji ne parle pas pour autant. Après tout, provoquer encore une fois le Fauve de Jade de Konoha, c'est une technique dangereuse.

Les rues défilent. Petit à petit, les habitants quittent leurs maisons et les échoppes s'ouvrent. Ils longent le cours d'eau et Neji s'intéresse vaguement à un groupe d'enfant qui s'asperge sur les berges quand la voix de Lee le sort de sa contemplation rêveuse.

- Je l'ai trompé.

- Quoi ?

Sous la révélation, il cesse de marcher. Lee se met à rire.

- Tu as bien entendu. J'ai trompé Sakura. Comme je ne supportais pas de la regarder dans les yeux en lui cachant et que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache, je l'ai quitté. C'est seulement y a quelques jours que j'ai appris pour elle et toi.

- Quand ? Tu l'as trompé quand ?

Ils fixent tous les deux un point inconnu sur l'eau.

- Eh bien, quelques jours avant ta prédiction idiote, tu te rappelles ? Tu as eu un bon flair sur le coup.

Neji n'ajoute rien. Lee lance une pierre qui ricoche six fois avant de sombrer.

- Au fond c'est mieux comme ça. On pourra aller draguer ensemble à partir de maintenant !

Neji observe Lee qui paraît si content de lui.

- Tu m'as pardonné si vite ?

- Non. Je t'ai pas pardonné Neji. Mais je ne peux pas t'accuser de tout. Des problèmes on en avait avant que tu rentres dans l'équation et tu n'as rien changé. Un jour où l'autre ça aurait merdé.

- Mais t'as quand même envie de m'en remettre une c'est ça ?

- Ouai. Ca passera.

Neji ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Les enfants en face sont plus ou moins tous allongés dans l'eau et rient à pleine gorge en montrant les nuages de doigts. Lee et lui reprennent lentement leur chemin, en silence.

_Ca passera…_

* * *

_2 février_

La solitude. Un mot, quatre syllabes, huit lettres. Définition : Fait d'être seul. Quand est-on seul exactement ? Est-ce le soir lorsqu'on rentre et que la porte se referme sur les murs vides de décorations dans ce petit bruit sec ? Peut-être. Certainement pas dans cette maison qui sent l'odeur de la saison, où les meubles foisonnes et où s'entassent pêle-mêle sur les murs les photos de famille. Ah bon ? Pourtant la solitude est souvent là où on ne l'attend pas, étouffante.

Elle nous prend n'importe quand, assaillant sans prévenir notre cœur, au milieu de tous ses amis qui rient et échangent des discussions plus ou moins bancales pour peu que la soirée soit suffisamment avancée. Un drôle de sourire étire les traits du visage. Il arrive qu'une main se pose sur notre épaule, qu'un regard rencontre le nôtre et la douleur s'apaise. Souvent par orgueil ou par fierté, on refuse cette pommade. D'autres fois, on ne la voit même pas.

Le heurtoir s'abat sur la porte avec régularité. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois et s'arrête. Dans la maison plongée dans l'obscurité résonnent deux soupirs. Les deux silhouettes emmêlées sur le canapé se séparent sans parler et cherchent à tâtons leurs hauts jetés quelque part dans le salon, les trouvent et se les échangent. La lumière jaillit, aveuglante et leurs paupières clignent rapidement.

- Où tu vas ?

- J'ai faim.

- Ramens !

Pas de réponse. Dehors l'épaule de Neji fait contact avec le mur tandis qu'il attend qu'un des deux idiots se décide à ouvrir. La porte finit par s'entrebâiller et il efface la fatigue et le stress de ses traits. Les cheveux ébouriffés, vêtu d'un t-shirt noir froissé et les joues vaguement rosées, Naruto ouvre la porte en lui adressant un sourire resplendissant qui lui monte jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se décale pour laisser entrer Neji qui lève la main, paume vers le blond pour refuser.

- Je ne reste pas.

La porte s'ouvre totalement et Sasuke surgit en s'appuyant sans gêne sur Naruto qui râle pour la forme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hyuuga ?

- Uchiha.

S'en suit un affrontement stupide que Naruto brise en lançant un de ses coudes dans les côtes de son petit ami.

- Les présentations sont terminées. Va surveiller les ramens.

- J'ai jamais dit que je faisais tes ramens à la con.

Il repart après un dernier regard d'avertissement et grommèle.

- Je fais du curry.

Le sourire de Naruto danse sur son visage, déforme les traits sur ses joues et Neji en est bizarrement heureux. Puis l'expression joyeuse disparaît et le blond passe en mode sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- T'as vu Haruno dans les derniers temps ?

- Haru quoi ? Ah Sakura-chan tu veux dire !

- Si tu préfères l'appeler comme ça… Alors ?

Naruto reste perplexe et rigole en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Pas depuis un bail non. Je suis pas mal occupé avec Tsunade-baba en ce moment et Sasuke a des missions. Pourquoi, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Le sourire est un peu pâle à présent et il fuit le regard mauve de Neji. En bon ninja, Neji estime qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Seulement il est trop tard ou trop tôt pour les questions.

- Tu devrais aller la voir. Enfin, vous devriez aller la voir.

- Hein ?! Pour…quoi ?!

Un pof sonore. Le clone a disparu. Naruto referme la porte et crie, la tête tournée vers l'intérieur.

- Sasuke !

- Hum ?

- On va faire un tour après ?

- Ouai.

_« Clac »_

* * *

Les yeux fermés, les bras tendus vers le ciel espérant saisir les étoiles, Sakura observe le noir de son esprit caché sous ses paupières. Une nuit sans astres, une nuit vide à son image. Les larmes ne coulent plus à présent, c'est à peine si ses rétines la brûlent. Plus rien ne la soulage.

Les heures défilent sur une horloge fictive blanche aux aiguilles bleues électriques qui indique l'heure mais ne possède pas de chiffres. L'horloge se tord, s'enroule sur elle-même, fond et coule sur un sol qu'elle ne peut qu'imaginer. Puis une ligne grise jaillit du bord gauche, traverse de part en part, produit une pente comme dans les cahiers de trigonométrie sauf qu'il n'y a ni crayon ni rapporteur, ni règle. Le liquide dévale la pente grise. Le noir après, encore.

L'apaisement passager amène un sourire fatigué sur ses lèvres avant que ne surgissent les prémices de la prochaine crise. Elle pivote sur le côté, remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoure de ses mains en serrant fort pour arrêter les tremblements. Les effets conjugués de la température et du vent ont rendu ses mains sèches et rouges. Les ongles coupés courts grattent l'étoffe de son short et les veines ressortent, traînées bleues qui courent sous la peau. Elle ferme les paupières de toutes ses forces et contracte les muscles mais ces derniers refusent d'obéir et les palpitations montent d'un cran.

Alors elle échappe à la douleur, dans son monde parfait qu'elle construit par la pensée. D'abord sa chambre chez ses parents et ses moindres détails, y comprit la tache au plafond, celle qu'elle regardait quand le sommeil la fuyait à l'époque où Sasuke était déserteur. Elle ajoute sa présence sur le lit. Elle crée par touches son chez elle rassurant. Lee à ses côtés qui dort en silence, elle en nuisette, leurs jambes mélangées. Elle tente de se rappeler la chaleur du corps humain perdu contre le sien, l'odeur de son souffle et de ses cheveux, menthol, un peu poivré.

Le monde s'effrite, tombe en morceau. Elle voudrait hurler mais impossible d'ouvrir la bouche. En dernière tentative elle se concentre sur sa respiration. Son corps se détend, du moins lui semble-t-il, peut-être est-ce elle qui s'habitue. Une main sur son visage écarte une mèche.

Elle ouvre les yeux brusquement, croise deux perles azurées.

- Na…ru…to ?

Les yeux de son ami sont tristes et teintés de soulagement. Elle se relève en s'aidant de ses bras qui tremblent encore un peu. Ses jambes flageolent et elle doit sans cesse répéter dans sa tête qu'elle doit tenir juste quelques minutes de plus pour éviter de tomber. Elle s'assoit en tailleur, priant qu'ils n'aient rien remarqué mais c'est peine perdue. Cela aussi, elle le sait ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'espérer. Naruto s'installe à sa droite et Sasuke à sa gauche dans un bruissement léger. Elle écarquille les yeux, étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On se promenait. Et toi ?

- Euh… je… je m'étais assoupie !

Elle baisse un peu la tête, incertaine.

- T'avais pas l'air de dormir idiote !

Naruto se penche vers Sakura et tend son bras derrière elle. Elle sursaute en sentant le bras effleurer son dos mais il continue sa lancée et frappe Sasuke sur la tête en prenant la parole à son tour.

- Pourquoi, tu ne nous as rien dit ? Pourquoi t'es pas venue nous voir ?

Malgré le ton dégagé, la déception est nette dans sa voix et Sakura grimace. Encore un quelle déçoit.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger et puis ça va bien je vous assure !

Elle commence à se relever mais Sasuke attrape son bras et la force à se rassoir. Elle obéit, tremblante cette fois de colère et plus de faiblesse. Sasuke braque ses pupilles noires sur elle et elle gigote, mal à l'aise comme quand elle était gamine, désarmée devant lui.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu nous prends pour quelle sorte d'amis pour penser qu'on va te croire ?

Amis ? Elle répète le mot du bout des lèvres à voix basse pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit hors de portée. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que Sasuke Uchiha l'appellerait amie, elle l'aurait sans doute frappé suffisamment fort pour qu'il oublie sa connerie et l'envie d'en dire pour un bon paquet d'années.

- Nous sommes désolés !

Elle tourne la tête si vite que les vertèbres de sa nuque craquent.

- Quoi ?

- On t'a laissé de côté ces derniers temps. T'étais avec Lee et nous on avait nos problèmes à gérer alors, on t'a oubliée. Quelque part, on est la sorte d'amis qui pourrait te croire quand tu dis que tu vas bien parce qu'on a été égoïstes et qu'on a réussi à te convaincre que l'équipe 7 c'était du passé.

- J'avais besoin de vous !

Elle serre les poings. La rage éclate par vagues qui la submergent. Elle n'a plus envie de se taire, de jouer. Debout, elle les observe haineuse et les mots se bousculent dans sa bouche, impatients de sortir.

- La seule chose qui compte, qui a toujours uniquement compté pour vous c'est l'autre ! Moi j'étais juste la troisième, la doublure, le boulet ! Pas assez forte, pas assez vous pour que vous me remarquiez ! Ensuite vous vous êtes trouvés et ça a été pire ! Lee, Lee me comprenait, me parlait, me rassurait. J'avais l'impression du moins. Finalement il ne comprenait rien ! J'avais besoin, besoin de faire ça, d'être comme ça pour avoir la sensation de contrôler quelque chose, d'être assez forte, enfin assez pour qu'on me respecte ! Qu'on me voit ! Mais il n'a pas compris… ET VOUS… VOUS VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS LA !

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues et Naruto semble sur le point de pleurer lui aussi. Elle recule… et se heurte au corps de Sasuke. Naruto en profite pour se rapprocher et la serrer dans les bras. Piégée, elle se demande pourquoi elle ne connaît que des ninjas trop bien entraînés à anticiper les mouvements des autres.

- Qu'est-ce que… vous faites ?

- On rattrape le temps perdu. C'est vrai on t'a déçue, Lee n'a pas su t'aimer correctement, c'est grave mais il y a une chose que tu dois retenir, une seule. On sera toujours là pour notre Sakura.

Il se détache d'elle et lui sourit, les yeux pétillants. Sasuke recule légèrement, assez pour qu'elle se sente libre mais pas assez pour libérer la pression contenue dans ses épaules. A la moindre tentative de fuite, il la retiendra.

- Dans l'équipe 7, on n'abandonne jamais personne.

Sakura sourit un peu. Les mots sont malhabiles, pas soigneusement choisis comme lors des grands discours. Les gestes sont maladroits. Rien n'est parfait. Tout ça c'est juste eux. Le soulagement la détend. La certitude balaye les années passées.

Elle frappe Naruto dans le ventre et il est projeté au sol. Sasuke lève la tête au ciel en soupirant mais le rictus sur ses lèvres est plus parlant qu'une longue explication. Elle éclate de rire, pliée en deux et le blond se relève, abasourdi.

- Ben, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait Sakura-chan ?

- A demain vous deux.

Elle s'éloigne à pas légers et apprécie le souffle du vent dans ses cheveux. Tout ira bien maintenant.

Naruto regarde sa silhouette s'éloigner posté à côté de Sasuke et lui fait de grands signes de la main chaque fois qu'elle se retourne. Le ciel est dégagé ce soir et les étoiles parfaitement visibles. Il se tord le cou à observer et sent Sasuke se rapprocher de lui, couvrant son dos de son torse sans toutefois le toucher. Juste à proximité mais distant comme à l'accoutumée.

- Sasuke.

- Hm.

Il resserre ses bras autour de sa taille. La tête de l'Uchiha se penche sur son épaule et son souffle hérisse le duvet de sa nuque. Naruto peste mentalement contre l'idée stupide qu'il a eue d'enfiler un T-shirt appartenant à son petit ami plutôt qu'un des siens.

- Pourquoi Neji n'est pas venu à notre place ? Enfin je veux dire, s'il savait et tout et comme nous on…

- Crétin.

Naruto se tourne vers Sasuke mains sur les hanches.

- Quoi crétin ? Crétin toi-même d'abord !

- T'es vraiment lent à la détente.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Mais son petit ami ne répond pas. Il enfonce les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et part dans la direction prise par Sakura quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Sasuke ? Oy ! De quoi tu parles ? Sasuke !!

Il lui emboîte le pas.

- Tu fais chier.

- Et c'est un emmerdeur qui me dit ça.

- Un … Bah et puis je m'en fous en fait. Dis Sasuke, demain tu me fais des ramens ?

- …

- Sasuke… pourquoi t'accélères ? Attends-moi idiot !

* * *

_3 février_

C'est un jour paisible qui commence. Le soleil émerge lentement enflammant le ciel de ses flèches de métal en fusion. Du moins, ça doit ressembler à ça pour autant que peut imaginer Neji qui extrapole à partir de ce qu'il voit dépasser du mur qui entoure la propriété des Hyuuga.

Un glissement régulier se rapproche de lui et Hinata s'assoit à ses côtés sur les marches du petit escalier qui relie le jardin à la maison. Au pied des arbustes, des Hellébores fleurissent, un peu tardivement, déployant leurs pétales verts pâles et Neji pense à son appareil photo rangé au fond de son armoire, sous une pile de vêtements de cérémonie.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous Neji ni-san ?

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

Du coin de l'œil, il la voit jouer avec une anémone qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le traitement subi.

- Vous avez le temps, vous auriez pu refuser. La famille parallèle est plus laxiste sur ce genre de choses.

- Ca serait arrivé un jour. J'ai fait mon choix.

- Oui mais…

Neji plonge dans les yeux de sa timide cousine.

- Mais quoi Hinata-sama ?

L'anémone est posée entre eux et ce sont ces doigts qu'elle martyrise à présent.

- Ne voudriez-vous pas être libre encore un peu ?

Il refixe son attention sur les Hellébores et sur l'Erable un peu plus en retrait.

- Pour quoi faire ?

Elle soupire.

- Dites moi au moins que vous ne faites pas ça pour oublier Saku…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Vous essayez de me faire avouer quelque chose Hinata-sama ? Vous voulez entendre quoi exactement ?

- Rien Neji nii-san. C'est vous qui voulez entendre que vous avez fait le meilleur choix.

- Admettons. Et que vas-tu me répondre Hinata ?

Elle sourit doucement à cause de l'utilisation du tu et la suppression du sama. Il marque des points seulement il ignore si ce jeu mérite d'être gagné.

- Que vous êtes un imbécile et que vous faites la pire erreur de votre vie.

- Et que je ferais mieux d'annuler le mariage c'est ça ? Je ne le ferai pas.

- Je sais. Je vous avez prévenu Neji nii-san que vous vous engagiez dans quelque chose de trop gros pour vous.

Elle se relève en tapant ses vêtements pour enlever la poussière. La petite cousine a grandi. L'image d'une Hinata enfant, mignonne et timide, collée aux jambes de son père se superpose à l'adulte qui coule son regard sur un point invisible à côté de la tête de Neji.

- Je vais m'entraîner. Vous joigniez-vous à moi ?

- Non.

- Demain alors ?

- Non. Il n'y aura plus d'entraînements communs à présent.

Il part. Restée seule, Hinata fléchit les jambes et s'assoit. Elle saisit l'anémone entre le pouce et l'index et d'une petite pression, décapite la fleur. Les pétales s'éparpillent sans bruit sur les lattes de bois. Elle baisse la tête, ferme les yeux et parle à voix basse.

- C'était sans aucun doute sentimental Neji nii-san.

Un coup de vent emporte les pétales de l'anémone.

* * *

_Ruelle de Konoha, été un an et demi plus tôt_

- Quoi ? Naruto tu lui as toujours pas répondu ?!

- Mais Kiba ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il me demande ? Et puis c'était une promesse de beuverie, ça compte pas !

Le blond gesticule dans tous les sens, la tête à moitié boudeuse. Kiba sent son calme partir lentement. C'est toujours à lui que ça arrive ce genre de conneries. Franchement, on ne pourrait pas faire chier quelqu'un d'autre de temps en temps ? Hein, Shikamaru au hasard… Il est intelligent lui, il trouverait une façon de ruser.

- Putain Naruto, c'est pourtant pas difficile ! Arrête de te chercher des excuses, t'as promis et t'as perdu. Depuis quand tu fais partie des ninjas qui promettent en l'air ? Dis lui oui !

- Ca va pas non !

Oui mais Shikamaru a déjà dit que c'était trop chiant de se mêler d'une histoire de couple alors que lui est curieux de nature… Il savait qu'il aurait dû tenir sa langue, ça lui éviterait de se retrouver ici en train de faire changer d'avis cet imbécile. Une idée, vite !

- Tu vas lui dire oui ou je demande à Akamaru de te poursuivre dans tout le village.

- Je m'en fous. J'éclaterai ton chien. Hors de question que je dise oui.

Oh non alors, il va pas toucher Akamaru. Comment pourrait-il faire du mal à un chien de deux mètres de haut d'abord ?

- Ah ouai ? Alors je vais aller lui dire ça…

Il se rapproche de Naruto et lui murmure à l'oreille. Le blond recule précipitamment et heurte le mur de la ruelle, affolé.

- T'oserais pas !

- Tu veux vérifier ?

- P'tin mais t'es quelle sorte d'ami pour me faire un tel chantage ?

- Le genre d'ami qui te veut du bien.

- Ouai ben avec toi plus besoin d'ennemi.

- La ferme Naruto. Dis-le.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui. Pas dans dix ans.

- Comme si c'était Sasuke c'est ça ?

- Hm…

- Sasuke… Sasuke… Rahhhh c'est trop dur je peux pas !

Le mur se prend un poing rageur. Le crépi se détache et tombe en poussière.

- Je me demande comment fait Sasuke à te supporter.

- C'est pas vrai je suis facile à vivre !

- La preuve… Il te demande pas de décrocher la lune bon sang !

- Pas faux… Ok…alors…

- Aller !

- Je… Jeveuxbienallermangerailleursqu'àichirakupourunefois.

- Dis le encore plus vite et plus fort histoire que je comprenne encore mieux…

Naruto inspire bruyamment et débite sa phrase un peu plus lentement.

- Je veux bien aller manger ailleurs qu'à Ichiraku pour une fois.

Kiba lève le poing au ciel.

- YES ! J'ai réussi ! Sasuke t'as entendu ?!

La tête de Sasuke apparaît du bord d'une toiture au-dessus d'eux.

- Oui. Je t'en dois une Inuzuka.

- Non c'est bon. La prochaine fois contente toi de trouver quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'il est vraiment chiant.

Il quitte la ruelle en souriant en direction de Naruto, qui bouillonne.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Kiba…

Le brun siffle rapidement et Akamaru arrive en aboyant.

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

* * *

Fin

* * *

Dans le langage des fleurs, l'anémone est la fleur de l'espérance. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la saison de sa floraison, c'est la seule entorse que je me suis permise au niveau des floraisons dans le texte mais je n'avais pas trop le choix.

**Note :** Voilà c'est terminé. J'espère que ce texte vous a diverti. Si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas, la catégorie Review est là pour ça !

**Alfa**


End file.
